And We All Fall Down
by Rae rae 1357
Summary: Juliet Mills loves Storybrooke, really she does. But she doesn't love the strange things that happen on a daily basis or portals that send her simple life into chaos every moment. But she's used to it... So why shouldn't today be any different.
1. It began simply enough

Hello everyone! This is not technically my first fic, but this is the one I'm going to stick to! Just so you know this story takes place right before Neal's death, and everyone finding out that Tamara and Greg are up to no good. The paragraphs that are in italics are actually flashbacks to earlier in the season. They will explain Juliet (the main character) and her relationship with everyone. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Juliet groaned as she heard her bedroom door creak open and someone call her name. "Jules! Jules! Wake up we have to get going!" The girl sat up and frowned at her little brother. "And where would we be going at..." She glanced at the clock and huffed. "8:35 on a Saturday morning, Henry?" Her brother had always been an early riser, but Juliet hadn't gotten enough sleep. "You are taking me to Emma's. I don't want to be here all alone." The boy looked around uncomfortable. Juliet's heart almost broke at the sight of her normally confident twelve year old so unsteady. Juliet regretted declining Mary Margaret and Emma's offer to stay with them at night. Of course he wouldn't want to be alone, what kid did? Ever since their mother had disappeared the Mills siblings had spent most of their time at Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. "Henry, you are not alone. I'm here. I'll always be here. I promise." She grabbed the boys hand and squeezed it comfortingly. It was times like this where she almost hated their mother for abandoning them, but she couldn't bring herself blame Regina. She was laying low who knows where and waiting for the right time to come back. After what had happened Juliet could hardly blame her. If only Juliet knew when that time would be. "And she's coming back for us. Mom will be back soon and we can be a family again." He pulled his hand away suddenly. "Who says I want her back? She isn't even our real mom, Emma's my real mom. And yours is out there too." The girl nodded, but the words coming out of her brothers mouth confused her. "Yeah, well why don't you go get ready and we will go meet everyone for breakfast. Give me 30 minuets." The 12 year old slid off his sisters bed and ran out of the room. Juliet rolled herself out of bed and grabbed her favorite pair of leggings and a thigh length floral tank top, she would grab her field jacket from the downstairs closet before they left. It was something comfy, but that gave the appearance that she still had her life together, an appearance that was all too false.

Getting ready she called Mary Margaret, or Snow White, although Juliet still had a hard time with that. The fact that everyone she knew, everyone she loved was a story book character was still new, even though she had known it for months now. "Juliet, thank God. Are you and Henry alright? We are on our way now." The girls stomach dropped when she heard the frantic tone of her friends voice on the other line. "We are fine, what happened?" "Someone broke into Regina's office in town hall. We are two blocks away." Juliet ran a hand through her hair. "We will be ready." "Okay." Before the older woman hung up the girl spoke. "Do you think it was her, Mary Margaret. Could it have been?" The woman on the other line sighed. "Maybe." Juliet hung up, she hated the doubt that filled everyone's minds. They didn't understand, Regina may have been the evil queen at one point, but she had raised Juliet, she was her mom. How could she hate someone who loved them so much?

While they were on their way to Storybrooke's town hall Juliet's cell phone rang. The girl had opted to ride with David and Mary Margaret, giving Henry a few minuets with his birth mom. Plus Mary Maragret was technically her step sister. She glanced down at the caller ID and frowned. **When will he get the point?** She let it ring and caught David's glance. "You know you could pick it up and talk to him." He said slowly, as if he wasn't sure he should get involved, but he already was, sort of. "He doesn't need me." **He needs a grown up who knows how to deal with his problems. **But maybe David was right, they both needed closure. Instead of picking up she texted him quickly as they arrived.

_ Juliet stood outside the school building, waiting for her brother to get out. It was a bright and sunny day and she was happy to wait. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mother Superior, have you seen her?" A spanish accent asked and the girl looked up from where she had been reading a text message from her mother. The young man in front of her gave her a charming smile, she had seen him before, he was just a couple years older than her. Dark shoulder length hair and deep chocolate brown eyes smiled back at her. "Hey, I know you! You work at Granny's." The girl nodded. "I stop by there all of the time, grabbing breakfast before work. But I've never been served by you." The girl nodded. "I'm Juliet." "Evan." The young man stuck out his hand Juliet smiled, taking it. "Nice to finally meet you, Juliet." "You too, Evan. And Mother Superior is in her office at the end of the day." Evan gave her smile. "Thanks, I'll see you around." "Yeah, you too." The girl watched as the handsome boy jogged into the building, a small smile on her face. "Jules?" Juliet jumped at her brothers voice beside her. "What's the matter?" The boy asked, confused by his sisters actions. "Nothing, nothing at all."_


	2. Nightmares

So I'm back, two chapters uploaded in one day, just because I have such a large amount of this story already done! I would love reviews, so yeah I think that's everything, enjoy!

* * *

As Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Henry strolled through the double doors of Regina's office, Juliet followed. "Emma." She called and the blonde turned to her. "I have to go see someone for a bit, can Henry stay with you?" "Yeah, of course. Is everything alright?" The girl nodded, "I just need... He needs closure, shouldn't take too long." Emma nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd go with you..." "I'll be fine." The blonde nodded and David interjected. "Take my truck, we'll call you when we leave." "Thanks," Juliet smiled and took the keys before she looked to her brother. "I'll be right back. Don't get into any trouble without me, m'kay?" Henry nodded and gave her a smile.

_Juliet ran quickly down the steps of her house, her book bag slung over her shoulder. "Morning, sweetheart." Her mother called from the kitchen. "Morning. I'm off to Granny's, my shift ends at 3:30." "And then you have dance, right?" Regina walked into the foyer a small bag in her hand. "Yep, but we are only practicing an hour today, because Sister Mary has a lot to get ready before the younger girls recital." Juliet took the bag of lunch from her mother and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight. Love you." She strolled out the door as she heard her mother call out "Love you too, Jules."_

_"Hey, can you get table seven? I've got my hands full." Ruby asked Juliet as she hurried around the counter, her tray full of plates piled with food. "Yeah." The younger girl turned towards the table mentioned and saw a familiar face. She walked over to the table and smiled at Evan. "Good morning, Juliet." "Good morning." The girl replied before getting out a pad and pen. "What can I get you?" The young man looked at the menu for a second before seeming to decide. "I'll take the number two. And the pretty young waitresses phone number." Juliet wrote down his order before looking up, confused. "Alright. Two scrambled eggs and a sausage patty." She leaned in close and grinned. "And all you have to do is ask Ruby. She'd give you her number in a heartbeat." Evan laughed, "Well, I would, if that's who's number I wanted. I asked Ruby for yours and she wouldn't give it to me, telling me I had to get it for myself." The girl blushed before turning to look at her friend, who was watching her carefully. Ruby winked at the younger girl and she rolled her eyes. "I see. And why would you want my number?" Evan looked at her and smiled. "Because I want to take you out on the town, princess." _

Juliet pulled up to a small park bench, where he was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and opened the car door, getting out. "I was starting to think that you would never pick up my calls." The dark haired young man called as she approached. "I wasn't planning on it. But I figured we both needed closure." She said somberly. "I see." He said, the smile that had been on his face as she had pulled up had fallen. "And what about everything else?" "Evan. You helped my family and me through the past three months, and I'm extremely thankful, but I can't be what you need." Juliet reached out and put a hand on Evans arm. "What do I need?" "Not me. I just... I can't be that right now. My mom. My dad... he needs me. And I can't be that person..." She stumbled through the speech that she had practiced for a week now. "You look tired." He said, ignoring the speech. "The nightmare have returned." Evan said, it wasn't a question, but a statement. "Yeah, but that's not why I'm here." Juliet tried to get him to focus. This wasn't about her. "It isn't the wooden dream again, is it?" He asked, how could he turn the conversation around so quickly? "Aren't you listening? I'm trying to..." The girl started to say it but Evan interrupted. "Leave me. I know, but before you do you might as well tell me about your dream. I won't let you until you tell me." The girl sighed. "No, it's not the same nightmare. Giapetto said that the wooden dream would stop once everything was resolved. It resolved itself weeks ago." She sat down on the bench and Evan came and sat next to her. "When your father was turned back into a boy. And the new one? What's it about?" He asked. "It is nothing." She said resolutely. "It'd help if you talked about it, if not to me, someone else." He took her hand but she pulled away, standing. It was time to leave, if she didn't Juliet would melt in his brown eyes all over again. "Just know that I really wish this could have been different." She watched as Evan seemed to realize that she was leaving him standing there. Again. "It will be." He said slowly, before smiling and walking over to the truck and opening the door. "True love always finds a way, Juliet. I shall be your Romeo, but we shall live happily ever after." The girl climbed into the car and he reached over an buckled her, as if she was a child, she let him for some strange reason. Why did he always make her feel like this? So confused, conflicted and... She wasn't even sure she could explain it. "For you, my dear, are the sun." He closed the door and stepped away. There was that feeling again, like she could make time for him, even though she knew she couldn't.

She drove off slowly, unsure of how he was able to turn their conversation around so quickly. Her phone rang and she picked it up, heading back into town. "Hello?" "Hey, we are headed to Golds shop now. You might want to be here for this." Emma's voice came through the speaker. "Yeah, I'll head over." Juliet said, turning onto the main road. "Is everything okay?" The blonde asked. "Of course, it just wasn't meant to be. Not all of us can have Snow White and Prince Charmings happily ever after right away." "I know what you mean. See you in a bit.".

_"Juliet dear, do you think you can stay a bit late tonight? It's gentlemen's night and we are expecting more men than normal, their all here for the new liquor that I ordered." Granny asked as Juliet grabbed food for one of the tables she was serving. "Yes, mam' let me call my mom, though I don't see why she would say no." The older woman smiled at her. When she got back from taking a couples order Ruby was grinning at her. "I heard you're working the night shift with me tonight." "Yeah, granny said that she needed help, and I could use the money, my ballet shoes are almost worn out." Ruby looked her up and down, "Well I know an outfit that could get you enough tips to buy those shoes tomorrow." Juliet laughed, "No. I'm not wearing anything you put me in! I'm going to stick to my clothes." The friend pouted. "This dress isn't that bad, I promise. You have to at least give it a try, for me." The younger girl frowned, "No." "Please." "Ruby, I don't think it's a good idea." "I can do your hair and makeup and it will be the best." The girl ran a hand through her hair. "No, it wouldn't be the best." "Ah, but you owe me a favor. Remember when I covered for you, telling Sister Mary that you had to work, when really you wanted to watch that House marathon, so you could skip ballet practice. So you owe me, and I'm cashing in my favor." _

"You look hot." Ruby grinned as Juliet stepped into the empty diner. "I look..." The _younger girl began before receiving a warning look from her friend. "Like someone completely different." "I'll testify to that, it's very different from your sweet sundresses, skirts and sweaters." Granny said with a click of her tongue. "Don't worry, granny, it's only for tonight, tomorrow Cinderella will turn back into her innocent self." Ruby said disappointedly. Juliet rolled her eyes and pulled down the short dress, while trying to pull up the low neckline at the same time. "Leave it, our first customers are coming in." Ruby said as a group of men came in the door. Juliet walked over to the counter as the men sat down. "It's going to be a long night." The men sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks, giving the young woman sly smiles. "Just ignore them dear." Granny called before leaving for the night, "And if any of them touch you, they will have to deal with me." _

_Juliet handed Emma her drink, "Does your mother know your working tonight?" The blonde asked. "Yep, I called her." "And does she know you are wearing Ruby's clothes?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised. The younger woman opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Ruby. "What the mayor doesn't know, won't hurt her. And she is dressed quite conservatively, for what I had her try on first." Juliet nodded enthusiastically, "This looks like something that one of the sisters would wear, compared to the first outfit." "It wasn't bad, Jules! Just different." Her friend insisted before walking away to help a new customer. Emma laughed at the girls blush as a couple of young factory workers walked by, clearly looking at her. "Don't worry, they won't bite." Emma whispered. "My mom would kill me..." "If she found out, gotcha." Emma waved a hand and Juliet let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." "No biggie, but I think you've got an admirer." Emma nodded towards a young man that had just arrived. "What? Oh... I'll be back in a bit to check on you." Juliet smiled at the woman before walking over to the table where Evan sat. "I was wondering when I was going to get served." The young man said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked. "It's a Friday night and the boys wanted to go out for a beer. But I could ask you the same thing, you aren't old enough to drink." Evan raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm just serving, I don't drink, but I didn't think you were old enough to drink." The man smiled at her and pulled out his id. "That is where your wrong, 22. And completely able." Juliet gave him a smile. "And what will you be having tonight?" "A date with the gorgeous waitress, please."_


	3. Finding Lost Things

So this is the next chapter! Here you kind of see her relationship with Rumple a bit and quite a lot of her friendship with Neal. I also want to thank Wilhelm Wingworthy, for reviewing!

* * *

Juliet opened the door to Golds shop to see her brother and his mother, Neal, and the Charmings, as her mother liked to call them. Henry launched himself into his sisters embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. The girl vaguely wondered when Henry had gotten so tall, but pushed the thought away as Emma caught her up. "Gold is making something to help us find Regina." "Then we can go and get her, right?" The young woman asked. "Of course." Emma said, giving Juliet a confident smile. Mr. Gold was talking quietly to the Charmings and turned to look at the rest of the group, "Now if this is all you shall be needing I suggest you get going." Everyone slowly filed out, throwing out a couple "thank you"s to the pawn shop owner. Juliet hung back, hoping they wouldn't notice, unfortunately Neal did. "Jules, is everything alright?" He came over to her and put a hand on her arm. "Yeah, I've just got to talk to Gold." The man looked at her concerned. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Juliet hesitated, maybe his presence could help. "Will you just wait by the door? It shouldn't take long." The man nodded and let the girl step towards his father. "What can I do for you, lass?" The man looked at her. "I was wondering if you knew anything about dreams." She shifted on her feet slowly, nervous under his careful observation. "What kind of dreams?" The older man looked at her with curiosity. The girl frowned and the man leaned forward, only glancing at his son for a moment. "Trust me, dearie."

She took a deep breath, what could it hurt? "Nightmares." The man leaned back and frowned. "I see, and the nature of these nightmares?" Juliet opened her mouth to reply but she heard Neal come up beside her. "Is everything alright, Jules?" The girl nodded and gave the younger man a small smile. "She doesn't owe you anything, does she?" "No, Neal, I don't. We were just talking." Neal looked at his father skeptically before putting and arm around Juliet's shoulders. "Emma's waiting for us. Henry's worried about you. Let's get out of here." "Of course, it'll just take a second, you can go and wait with them." Juliet dismissed the man, who looked at her confused. "Yeah, just shout if you need anything." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and Juliet sent him a sweet smile, ready for him to leave. "Of course, Neal. You know I will." The man glared at his father before leaving the shop. The girl turned to the man and gathered up her confidence. "I have reoccurring nightmares. And I've had them before, and they won't stop until something is resolved in my life, but since you have magic... I thought you could stop them." She whispered the last part and the man frowned. "And what is happening in this dream?" Juliet looked at him skeptically before realizing that it couldn't hurt anything to tell him. "I'm standing in a room and this man is speaking to me, telling me I have nothing to fear. And then he rips my heart from my chest. I can't see his face, but I can feel him. The darkness and hatred are... Stifling." Rumpelstiltskin looked almost concerned. "And this man, do you know him?" "It isn't you. I've never met this man before. Can you help me? Do you know what it means? Or can you give me a sleeping potion or something?" "I fear do not know what it means, dearie. But you should be careful, if these dreams are prophetic you could be in great danger. And as for the potion I cannot. Regina made a deal with me long ago that I was to never make any deals with either of her children." Juliet rolled her eyes. "My mom has been been missing for weeks and I need to sleep. Isn't there some fine print that says you can give me something?" "Perhaps you can stop them." "Me? I don't have magic." "Everyone has a bit of magic in them, dearie. All you have to do is find that part of you that wants it badly enough." Rumplestiltskin looked uncomfortable, as if he was telling her a secret that he shouldn't be. Before she could reply, Henry burst through the door. "Jules, they're going to leave you if you don't come right now." The girl looked at her brother and nodded. "Thank you for helping us find our mom, Gold." She said quietly before turning and walking out the door with her brother.

Juliet watched as Mary Margaret sat down and looked at the group nervously. Mary Margaret looked at Henry and then Juliet before nodding to her husband, "Im ready." David leaned down and carefully to poured the drops into her eye. The scene that followed was frightening and Henry buried his head in his sisters shoulder, as their friend was wracked with seizures. As soon as they were over and Mary Margaret had calmed down from the traumatic experience she told them that she knew where Regina was. Juliet sighed in relief, her mother was alive and they were on their way to get her. Her relief turned to anger as soon as the group planned to leave, without Henry and herself. "It's too dangerous. Stay here with your sister." She overheard Emma tell her brother. She stood awkwardly, they were a family, you could even tell now. But her father wasn't there and neither was Regina. Deep in thought, she jumped when a heavy hand shook her out of her reverie. "Hey, we will get her back." Neal stood in front of her and gave her a smile. "Yeah, you will." She said, not quite understanding where he was going with this. He had always been kind to her, but this sudden speech and the concern at Golds shop confused her. "I hope you don't mind, but Emma told me a bit about your dad. He was a good man." Juliet looked at him, suddenly. "I know. He's not dead, you know, just not my dad." Neal just nodded. "Emma wouldn't have been able to do any of it without him. August is the one who brought us together again." The girl smiled at him. "I know. I just miss him, back when he wasn't eight." Emma called the man, telling him it was time to go. "Thank you, Neal. Maybe later can we talk some more. You knew him, maybe you can tell me a bit about who he used to be, I didn't get much time with him." The man smiled. "Of course." He turned away only to look back at the girl and then enveloped her in a hug. The overwhelming sense of sudden security left Juliet speechless. "Thank you, Neal." "You're welcome, Jules." The group left after a couple more goodbyes and the siblings settled in for the wait.

_ Juliet frowned at the chaos on the streets, the curse that held the people of Storybrooke captive for 28 years was broken. Everyone was downtown now, looking for loved ones. "Head to town hall! There's a board there where you can put your missing persons report!" She called, Emma and David had had the idea and she was helping as much as she could. "Juliet!" She turned towards the sound of someone calling her name. "Evan?" The young man grinned at her, wrapping firm arms around her waist and spinning her around. "We're free! Oh, I could just kiss you!" The girl found her feet on the ground and looked up at Evan, surprised by his declaration. _

_ The boy frowned before dropping his hands to his side. "I mean, I'm just happy to remember who I am." "And who is that?" "A knight of King Arthur's table. I was on a search for a questing beast when I found my way to the Enchanted Forrest. I was on my way out when the curse hit. My name is Gawaine." Juliet and Evan had been on their way to the center of town when they saw a large mob of people heading in the opposite direction. "Where are they going?" Evan or Gawaine asked. The girl frowned, it was almost as if they were headed... Home. "Their going to see my mother!" She took off after the mob, completely forgetting the young man that had been at her side. "Juliet!" She ignored him, she had to make sure they didn't hurt Regina, or that her mom didn't hurt them. She stopped at the corner, where she could see a mob had gathered on her front walk. Evan ran up beside her and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees. "You are in extremely good shape for a waitress." He huffed, Juliet grinned at him. "Thanks, now what am I going to do?" "First, your gonna let me catch my breath. Then your going to tell me who you really are."_


	4. Cross Roads

The rhythmic sound of Henry swinging at the park as Juliet sat not four feet away was soothing, and she was enjoying the breeze coming from the sea a mile from their location. It seemed like for the first time everything was simple. No one was trying to kill anyone, Henry was okay, and they had gotten a call that their mom was fine, just recovering. Granny stood on the other side of the swing set, a crossbow in her capable hands. Not that Juliet thought that they needed it, but they had been warned that Greg and Tamara were still on the loose so David had sent Granny to look after them. She opened her eyes when she heard Granny call out a hello to Emma, Mary Margaret and David. Juliet looked around to see the group and also Gold had arrived at the park. She stood, and frowned she saw the distress on Emma's face. The blonde had been crying and the girl watched as her little brother went over to his bio mom. The woman pulled her son to the side and began talking to him and Juliet walked over to the group.

"Tamara and Greg had Regina. But she is fine now... Just resting back at the apartment." The man explained before looking back at his daughter and his grandson who were embracing and crying. Juliet sent him a questioning glance, "Neal." The man hesitated and swallowed. "He was shot. Then he fell through a portal to another world." Juliet instinctively stepped to go to her brother, only to feel a hand grab her wrist. "Let them have their moment, dearie. They have to get through the shock." Gold looked at her seriously and she nodded, understanding. "They need to mourn." The man said, more to himself than her. "So do you, Mr. Gold." She turned towards the Charmings and Granny but they had moved away and were talking in low secretive whispers. Golds hand was still on her wrist, so she gently removed it and took his arm, leading the older man to the bench she had been on before. She remembered the look he had given her in the shop earlier. It had been kind, concerned and genuine. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold." "He's gone, Juliet. My Bae, my sweet boy, gone." She put a hand on his arm, trying to comfort the man that had frightened her since she had come to Storybrooke. She sat there for about five minuets. "Are you going to be alright, Mr. Gold?" "Yes. I believe I will be, dearie. But perhaps you should call me Rumplestiltskin." Juliet hesitated and he looked at her, his eyes clear. "But you don't call anyone by their given names, now do you?" He didn't give her time to reply. "You don't feel as if you belong do you, dearie? You have no ties to anyone but the boy, your father, I suppose. Perhaps that is why you have the nightmares. With no connection to the curse you've confused it with your presence." Now he spoke to himself, as if she wasn't there. Henry came up to them suddenly, "We need to go check on mom." The boys eyes were bloodshot and his voice cracked. "Yeah, we do." She got up slowly and took her brothers hand. "Why don't you come with us M... Rumplestiltskin? We will all be safer if we stay together." He looked up at her and stood. "Yes we would be."

_ Juliet ran to the back of her house, Evan or Gawaine on her heels. She stopped at the back of her home, looking for the opening in the hedge. She grinned when she found it, slipping through and running to the front of her house. She watched in horror as her mother walked out of her home and threatened the people on their front lawn. Just as she was about to cast a spell on the crowd, Juliet ran in front of them. "Stop!" The girl held her hands out in front of her, looking at the woman in front of her. "Juliet? What are you doing here?" Regina lowered her arms. "Stopping you from doing something you're going to regret." The older woman swallowed before glaring at the crowd. "Go inside, I have some business go take care of." Juliet shook her head. "No, don't make them hate you more than they already do. Show them you're different." Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Henry chose that moment to show up and the girl let out a sigh of relief, she had stalled them long enough. She looked over at Evan and laughed when he gave her a thumbs up._

_ "What are we going to do about her?" Mary Margaret asked back at her and Emma's apartment. "Nothing, right now. We'll leave her at the jailhouse tonight and figure out what to do in the morning." David said, sipping on his coffee. "What about the purple mist that came after the curse was broken?" Evan asked and everyone looked at him, confused by his presence. "He's a friend of mine." Juliet said suddenly. "Is this the guy from happy hour?" Emma asked. "You met a guy at a bar?" Henry asked his sister, shocked. "Yes and no. I was working a late shift at granny's but that's not the point. Evan is right, what was that?" David shook his head, "I don't know, but there is one way to find out." "Mr. Gold." Emma stated._

Rumplestiltskin entered the small apartment behind the rest of the group, inwardly wondering what he was doing here. No one questioned his presence, though, as if they realized he was hurting too. He would leave in a few minuets, he had to find Lacey, but Juliet had asked him to come along, so he had. The girl had looked up at him with those big blue eyes and he had complied, unsure even now what had made him come. Maybe she reminded him of who Belle used to be. He watched the girl and his grandson make their way into the bedroom where he could see Regina laying on the bed. The woman would wake soon and he planned to be gone by then. He stood up and nodded towards the adults in the room. "I am sorry for your loss Emma. He was a good man." The blonde woman just nodded. Juliet had sat down on the bed where her mother lay dormant and the old man limped into the room quietly. "She will be fine, dearies. Just give her time." The young woman turned to him and smiled sadly. "Of course she will be." Henry looked between the two, confused before ignoring them and watching his mother. Rumplestiltskin realized that they had come to a cross roads, as if the girl was trying to figure if she trusted him or not. Juliet had taken a leap of faith by trusting him with the information about her nightmares and now she would either start to regret the decision or... or she would find an ally in him. She nodded slightly before getting off the bed and walking towards him. She stood in front of him and he realized just how petite she was. She couldn't be more than 5'1 and 110 lbs., she only hesitated a second before giving the man a hug. So this was it. The daughter of the evil queen trusted him, maybe even cared for him. She was young, had no memories of his past life, of the damage he had done or the crimes he committed, all she cared is that the man was hurting. It was a quick hug and she looked up at him and gave him another sad smile, "Go and get your Belle." With that the young woman sat back down on the bed and took her mothers hand. Rumplestiltskin nodded and left.


	5. All that glitters

Juliet and Henry waited patiently for their mother to wake up. They watched with baited breath as the womans eyes fluttered open. "Henry? Juliet?" The woman smiled as she sat up, grabbing the two and hugging them tightly. "We are so glad your okay mom." Henry said as the little family pulled apart. "So am I, Henry." The woman grinned and looked to her daughter. "Are you two alright?" Juliet nodded. "We are fine." Just as she was about to ask another question the apartment shook, a large crash sounding. Regina's face turned pale as she looked at her two children. The Charmings ran into the room. "What just happened?" "The trigger has been activated." "What trigger?" "The fail safe that I built into the curse. It's been activated by Greg and Tamara."

Everyone was getting ready to leave, and they were planning on leaving without Juliet and Henry, again. "We can help!" Juliet followed David through the apartment as he grabbed the things they would need. "It's too dangerous for kids to go." "But I'm not a kid." The girl countered. "Yes you are, and you need to stay with Henry." Juliet rolled her eyes. "It's your job to keep him safe." Mary Margaret added with a smile, handing her husband his gun. "Some job. He's a magnet for trouble." She huffed. "Juliet, we are trusting you to keep him out of trouble. It's a job for his big sister." This time she rolled her eyes and stomped off to talk to her mom, that is until she saw Henry doing just that. "I don't want you to leave again!" The boy was trying to hug her but Emma pulled him away quickly, seeing that Regina was about to break. The girl walked up to her and hugged her. Juliet had never been one to initiate contact with anyone, but she found herself doing it more and more as of late. "We just got you back." Regina sighed, "I know, but I have to make this right." There was a finality in her voice. "Then let us go with you." "No. And that's final. We will take you to granny's so you won't be alone, that's where most of the town is anyway." As she said that the door burst open, an out of breath Captain Hook coming through. "I... I came to take you... To... Tamara and... Greg... They are planning on destroying the town." The commotion that ensued made Juliet's head spin from the shouting to David punching the pirate in the jaw. After a few minuets of arguing Emma came through as the voice of reason, saying that they needed all of the help that they could get. After everything was settled David and Hook took off to stop Tamara and Greg from activating the jewel as Juliet and Henry were dropped off at Granny's. Regina approached her oldest child and smiled, "Juliet, I want you to have this." The older woman slipped off the pearl ring that she always wore and slipped it into her daughters hand. "But, you're coming back." Juliet said, tears in her eyes, knowing what this gift meant. "Of course, but I just want you to keep it safe for me." The girl nodded. Giving her mother one last hug they said their goodbyes, which sounded final.

_Juliet paced the length of the counter at granny's. "Hey, you need to relax, Jules. Charming, Snow and Emma won't let anything happen to your mom." Evan said from his seat at the end. "It's a wraith, you can't kill something that isn't alive." She said before looking towards the back of the restaurant at her little brother, who was busy looking through his book. "Your grandparents and Emma will figure it out." The girl stopped. "Actually, Mary Margaret is my adopted-step sister. Which makes David my brother-in-law." Evan looked at her as if she was insane. "That makes Henry, my brother, my niece's son. I'm his great aunt." She stated, suddenly finding the situation a bit funny. "That's quite a family, if I had only known how crazy your family was, I probably wouldn't have asked you out." Evan laughed and Juliet grinned. "'Fraid I'm stuck with you now." Evan said smiling, but the girls face fell. "No, Evan your not. I'm sure that you have someone in this town that's looking for you." The young man looked at her surprised. "I told you, I have no one here. I will stay here with you until you no longer need me. Then I will only stay if you want me to. " Before Juliet could reply a shriek pierced the air. They turned to see the wraith hover over the dinner before letting out another horrible sound and gliding away. Juliet went to the door and peered out. "It's headed east." Looking towards her younger brother she frowned. "Juliet, there isn't anything you can do." Evan said, getting up and pulling her away from the door._

_"Thats the third time it's made that noise." Henry said. "I know." His sister pulled him closer. They waited for the sound, knowing that every moment that it screeched was a moment their mom was in danger. "I'm gonna get some coco, do you want any?" Evan asked, standing up. "Yeah, I'll come with you, Henry I'll get you a refill." The two young people walked behind the counter. "It's been an hour, if they were going to take care of it, they would have by now." Juliet whispered. "But it's still here, which means it hasn't gotten your mother yet." Evan grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe there's some way we could help." The girl suggested but Evan shook his head. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Evan. She's in trouble." "I know, but I promised Regina that I would keep you and Henry safe." The girl looked at him, confused. "When did you promise that?" "Before she left, said that I was qualified because of the whole knighthood." "She knows who you are?" Juliet asked, "Yeah, I owed her a favor, she had the questing beast. She gave it to me, told me that when a time came that she needed my help that I would give it. I gave my word." All of the inhabitants of the diner looked up as the wraith screamed again. "That sounded different." Juliet said, forgetting the coco and going to the door. "Something's wrong." Red appeared in the doorway to the back room. Evan opened his mouth to tell Juliet to get away from the door but he was too late, the girl had disappeared down the sidewalk. He looked over to Henry, "She doesn't listen, much, does she?" Henry shook his head and grinned before getting up and following Evan out the door. _

They had been at Granny's hardly 45 minuets when Emma, David and Hook returned, Henry's mother frantic. "Regina's going to give her life for the town, we have to do something." Everyone turned in the blondes direction and someone told her that if it saved the town, why should they do anything. "The blokes right, Emma. She wants to sacrifice herself, let her." Hook said but Juliet stood and went to Emma's side. "Have you no compassion?" The girl asked. "She cursed us!" Someone shouted. "Does that mean she needs to die?" Mary Margaret injected. "We were miserable for 28 years!" Another called out. "But you're alive! She took care of the town while you were cursed." Juliet's voice cracked as she pleaded with the people who she had grown up knowing. "She deserves it, lass. These people have suffered at her hand." Hook gave his input and the young woman glared at him before turning to the crowd. "She is a human being, no matter what her past she is one of you. She's from your home and is trying to redeem herself, don't let her die because of this." She begged, but no one would meet her gaze. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Emma. "I'm with you." She said smiling. "As are we." David and Mary Margaret stepped forward. Juliet scanned the room once more, her eyes landing on Hook. "Bloody 'ell. I always wanted to save an evil queen. Might as well mark it off my bucket list." She grinned and the pirate winked at her. Henry stood suddenly at her side and grinned, "Let's go save our mom."

The group of rescuers entered the mine, wary. They moved through the tunnels quickly, stopping at the sight of Regina standing in front of a black gem, purple sparks and bolts coming from the gem and the woman's hands. "Mom!" Henry shouted. Regina turned to see her children standing in the entrance to the tunnel. "Juliet, get your brother away from here." The girl shook her head and moved towards her mother. "We are here to help." "There isn't anything you can do, I have to do this. I have to prove to you both that I'm not evil." "You have nothing to prove. We know." Juliet soothed as she stepped closer, almost standing beside her mother. "I love you both, this is something I have to do. I'm not strong enough to survive this, but I can stop it. Now step away." The heat of the magic caused the girl to comply stepping back several feet. She turned to look at the group. "Come away, lass. There isn't anything you can do." Hook said softly, even reaching out his good hand. She looked to the others, watching as Emma stepped forward "But I might be able to do something."

Juliet watched in fascination as Emma and her mother worked together to stop the dark gem from sucking Storybrooke out of existence. She registered Hook pulling her away and behind the three adults, almost protective of the girl. Henry was next to her, the same look of awe as the gem slowly gave away and exploded. The aftershock sent everyone flying, Henry and herself went flying through the entrance and at least ten feet towards the entrance of the mines. Juliet's mind was foggy as she looked around. She frowned when she saw Greg and Tamara appear, picking up Henry. She squealed slightly, trying to get up. "Crap, Greg, the sister is awake. She's seen us. She'll tell the others." Greg looked at her suspiciously and frown. "We can't have that. I'll grab her, you take the kid." Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was lifted of the ground as the two carried them out of the mines. Juliet tried to scream, but her mind was a jumbled mess and she vaguely thought she might have a concussion.


	6. Of Portals and Magic

Juliet did everything she could to keep up with Greg, who still held her waist and was trying to run with her. Her mind was clearing, enough to understand that Henry was trying to buy them time. "I thought you were trying to destroy magic." The boy asked as they dragged the siblings towards a pier. "We were, that is, until we found something far more important." By now she could from coherent sentences. "What is that?" She asked as they stopped at the end of one of the docks. Greg must have realized she was semi alright because he let her stand on her own. "Henry." The man answered as his partner threw a magic bean into the water, opening a portal. "HENRY! JULIET!" The girl turned to see her mother, Emma and the Charmings running towards them. "Greg! Grab her! We have to go." She turned to see Tamara had a hand on Henry and was pulling him towards the portal. She took a shaky step forward and grabbed her brother. "Run. Run." She repeated looking her brother in the eye. Before he could do as he was told they felt themselves being pushed into the water, through the portal with Greg and Tamara. "MOM!" Juliet called as she felt herself begin pulling into the vortex.

_ "Mom?" Juliet called as she watched her mother try and kill David. She was using magic to hurt someone. "Jules." The woman turned, surprised by her presence. "What are you doing? Where is Emma and Mary Margaret?" To her relief David was let go and her mom moved towards her, slowly. "They were taken into the hat." David coughed out. "What? How?" Henry asked. They all turned to see the boy, Ruby and Evan standing in the doorway. "They were trying to save Regina and the wraith grabbed Emma. Snow went after her." The man said, moving away from Henry and Juliet's mother and towards the group. "They are gone because of you." Henry said, looking to his mother and continuing. "And then you try and kill David, using magic. You haven't changed, you're still the evil queen." The woman reached out for her son only to have Juliet step in front of him. "Juliet? Henry?" The woman begged. "If you can't change, then we can't be around you." Juliet said, her heart almost breaking with the words. They were true, neither of them needed magic in their lives, and she had to protect her brother from it. "But where will you go?" The woman asked, her voice cracking. "They can stay with me." David stepped forward, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders._

When Juliet landed in the sand she fought the darkness at the edge of her eyesight, there was no time for blacking out. "Henry." She crawled over to her brother as he started to get up, she followed. "Run." She told him, pushing him towards the foliage. She didn't know where they were, but her mind told her that they needed to get out of there. "Not so fast, kiddos!" Greg grabbed their arms, pulling them away from freedom. "You two aren't going anywhere." The girl closed her eyes as the ground swayed. "We made it!" Tamara said, smiling a bit in relief. "Mission accomplished." Finally Juliet felt her feet steady. She knew now that it was definitely a concussion. "Are you sure bout that? Cause my moms are coming for us." She smiled at the threat her brother sent to their captors. "Both of them." Greg just smirked. "You're gonna want to look around kid. Do you see any clock towers? We aren't in Storybrooke anymore." Juliet sent the man a glare. "That doesn't matter. Our mom has been to the Enchanted Forrest before. They'll get here again." The girl felt Henry slip his hand into hers as she spoke. "Too bad we aren't in the Enchanted Forrest. We are in Neverland." Henry looked around and frowned, "You're trying to destroy Neverland?" Juliet took a moment to look around also, peering into the dark jungle at their backs. "It is the mother load of magic." Tamara said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Julia frowned. "Was this in your storybook, Henry? Neverland?" Her brother shook his head. "No, I didn't know it was real. I mean I knew, Hook told me it was, but it wasn't in the book." "Then why are we here? Are they part of your book?" He shook his head again. "They said that I was important. Are you alright?" Julia nodded at the boy and gave him a smile. "You don't look alright." "I'm fine... What are they doing?" The siblings watched as Tamara opened the back of a walkie-talkie and poured sand out. "It's a toy!" The woman exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get in touch with the home office now?" "An office in the jungle? Who works there?" Henry asked and the two glared at him, Greg replying, "Who we work for." The man seemed frustrated as he grabbed his backpack. "It's not your concern. You just need to know that they take care of us." Henry opened his mouth to retort and Juliet nudged him but the stubborn boy continued. "Do they? Can they tell you how to get home after you've taken 'care' of the magic?" Henry's point seemed to hit home as the man huffed. "We don't ask questions, kid. We just believe in the cause." Juliet frowned at his words, he sounded brain washed. "Well, if the walkie-talkie is any indications, you need to start asking questions." The girl looked at the two, Tamara seemed to take her words into consideration, but Greg just looked mad. He moved towards them, pushing them towards the jungle. "Walk."

_Juliet looked up as the door to the dinner opened, revealing a man dressed in leather. "Sit where you want, I'll be with you in a moment." She called, not recognizing him as a regular customer. She grabbed a pitcher of tea and quickly refilled table twos glass and walked over to the man. "Hello. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, smiling at the strangely dressed man. "Yes, just water for me, love." The girl nodded and turned to leave but his voice brought her back. "Miss. You look quite familiar, have we met before?" She turned and looked at the man for a second. "No, I don't believe we have." "Not even... in the other world?" He persisted. "Sorry, no I didn't come from there. I was born in Boston." The man looked at her, puzzled. "Really?" The girl just nodded. "So you must be the evil queens daughter?" Again she nodded. "I'll be right back with your water." She walked away as an idea popped into the strangers head. _

_Killigan studied the waitress as she moved behind the corner. She was a pretty girl, dark brown tresses framed a young fair face. Clear blue eyes shone with a spark of joy, as if every moment was lived to the fullest. He wondered if Cora could use her. His employer was having trouble getting to her daughter, the girl could prove useful. The pirate watched as another man stepped into the dinner and called for the girl. Except he wasn't really a man, he seemed to be made out of wood, but this didn't seem to bother Juliet. Her face lit up at the sound of the mans voice and she quickly walked around the counter and approached him. "August? What are you doing here?" She hugged him and the man, August, gave her a confident smile in return. "I wanted to take you out for ice cream. Figured you'd be done with your shift soon." "Really? I'd love that! I am off in about 30 minuets." Juliet smiled brightly at the man and gestured for him to sit at the bar. "Can I get you anything, coffee?" She asked. "I'm fine for now. How's your day been?" August asked as the girl busily moved around behind the counter. "Good. Not too busy. I'll be right back." She moved from behind the counter and brought Killigan his water. "Are you ready to order?" She asked, reaching for a pen and notepad in the small black holder around her waist. "What would you suggest?" The pirate asked, trying to give her a charming smile. The girl looked at him, then smiled. "You look like a burger person. Do you like bacon?" "Who doesn't like bacon." The_ _man replied. "Alrighty then, a bacon burger it is. Would you like a side of fries as well?" The man nodded. "It'll be about eight minuets." She turned in her heel and went back to be with August. Killigan listened to the twos conversation, which was average and a bit boring, if it wasn't for the bright smiles on their faces. It was as if they were both excited just to be talking to each other. The pirate only perked up when the man mentioned something about the girls grandfather. "We would love to have you over for dinner. Giapetto wants to get to know you more, your the only grand kid he's got." "I would love that! But things are kinda crazy right now, with my mom missing and all..." Neither said anything for a moment before Juliet spoke again. "Is it... Is it alright that I call her that? I mean I can call her Regina around you if it makes you uncomfortable." "No, no, no. It's fine, she's the woman who raised you, I have no claim over that part of your life. But I want to be here for you now, since at the moment she can't be." Killigan dared to glance at the two and saw the girls stunning smile. If she was a bit older he would even try going after her, but the fact that she was speaking to her father, a man who couldn't be that much older than he made it hard to fathom. He watched as the girl threw her father another smile as she helped another customer before bringing him his order. "Thanks, love. It looks delicious." "I'll give granny your compliments." _

_Killigan looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a motorcycle pull up outside. "They are here." Cora smiled, before gesturing for them to move to the kitchen. The girl had spent most of the day with her father. And they had followed the two around, trying to get the girl alone. They listened as the girl walked into the house, but she was talking on the strange devices that the people here called cell phones. "Give me an hour and I'll pack a bag for both of us so we can spend the next few days at your place. How's Henry, feeling any better?" There was a pause as the girl put her keys down in the foyer. "So Pongo's there now too? Maybe we should all just stay here." Someone said something on the other line and the pirate frowned she must have been talking to Emma. "Yeah but she's not here anymore. It just doesn't make sense, but I can see their point. Living in the Evil Queens house could make them uncomfortable." She walked through the kitchen to the strange box, pulling out a pitcher of juice. "Okay. Have him pick me up at 7:00, I need a shower." She poured some of the liquid into a cup as she listened to Emma talk. "It was fun, we went and got some ice cream, then we went to the park and just talked. We probably walked about four miles just talking about hobbies and likes and dislikes. It's strange though, the whole having a father. And the part about him being made out of wood." Emma said something and the girl grinned. "No I haven't introduced them, yet. Evan and I haven't even gone a date yet, everything's been so crazy. After we go out I will though. Just have David pick me up in an hour, I'll have everything packed by then. Okay see you soon." She hung up the phone and Killigan took this moment to make a grand entrance. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing them any time soon, love." He said gravely as the girl turned towards him. _

Juliet watched from her seat on the ground as Greg lit a fire. Henry looked at his older sister, worriedly. He had been the one to force her to sit, maybe because she looked as if she was going to collapse at any moment. "Are you making s'mores?" He asked standing behind his sister and smiling. Greg just glared. "No I'm building a signal fire. We have to let the home office know we are here." Tamara looked at him, doubtful. She came over to her partner and started to whisper. Henry took the opportunity to kneel down and check on his sister. "How you feeling?" Juliet smiled at her brother. "Give me five and I'll be as good as new." She sounded optimistic and her brother nodded. He stood as a teenage boy emerged from the jungle, a club slung over one shoulder. "Who are you?" Greg asked and Henry slowly nudged his sister to her feet. "We are the home office. Welcome to Neverland!" The blonde who had emerged first said, a smirk on his face. Tamara looked shocked. "The home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Before the blonde could reply Henry answered. "They aren't teenagers, they're the lost boys." The blonde nodded towards the young boy. "Look at that." Julia frowned, moving in front of Henry, since when were the lost boys teenagers? "Why in the world would lost boys want to destroy magic?" She asked. The boy frowned at her, seemingly confused by her presence. **First the curse is confused that I'm in Storybrooke and now the lost boys don't know why I'm here.** "Who said we wanted to do that?" "That was our mission." Greg sounded angry, while the hooded teen just smirked. "So you were told." The blonde turned to Juliet and Henry. "Now the boy... And his companion. Hand them over." Juliet backed up, pushing her brother behind her. To her relief Tamara stepped in front of them, "Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting home." The woman said. The hooded boy chuckled darkly. "You're not going home." Greg looked behind him towards the other three. "Then your not getting the boy." The man stepped forward and the boy again chuckled, sending shivers of fear through Juliet's spine. "But of course we are." The wind picked up suddenly and Juliet and Henry watched in horror as a shadow descended on Greg, ripping his own out of him and leaving him dead. Tamara shouted for the siblings to run and they took off without looking back.


	7. New Friends

Henry and Juliet ran through the dense jungle as quickly as possible. "Come on. This way." Juliet let her brother lead, both aware that neither knew where they were going. The girl screamed when she felt someone grab the back of her jacket. She turned for a moment and shoved the boy, sending him flying through the air and hitting a tree with a sickening thud. Gasping at the fire in her hand she stumbled away, finding Henry's retreating form and running after it. She followed him quickly, making sure that he was alright. What just happened? Juliet could hear the lost boys whooping and shouting behind them and she urged her brother to move quickly, not watching where she was going, "We've got to, oof!" Henry turned to see his sister on the ground. He reached down to try and help her up when he felt hands reach out a grab them. A second after they had been pulled to safety a group of lost boys ran by. Juliet and Henry looked at each other, relief evident on their faces. "Thank you." Juliet whispered as the stranger pulled his hood off of his head. "Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful." The boy said. Juliet took a moment to look at the strange boy. He looked to be her age, and she thought he was handsome. But not her type, although his accent was lovely. "Are you a lost boy?" Henry asked as the boy cut his bonds. "I was, but I escaped." The stranger said, "And now they're after me too." "How?" The younger boy asked as the older helped his sister and then him up. "No time for questions, we must keep moving. Come on."

Henry looked at his sister worriedly, Jules was too pale for his own comfort and he could see a cut through her jeans where she must have fallen. The stranger led them through the jungle. The group ran through the jungle for a good 10 minuets. They only stopped at the edge of a clearing waiting for a group of lost boys to pass. "I think we lost them." The stranger said. "Good, can we rest now?" "Yes, but we should get moving soon." Henry looked down at his sisters leg, which looked like it was still bleeding. "You are new. Did the shadow take you too?" Jules shook her head, slowly leaning back on a tree. "We were kidnapped by some people who work for Pan." "They were after me, but Jules got in the way, so they took her too." Henry added. "I wasn't about to let you have all of the fun." She ruffled his hair affectionately, trying her hardest to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry, then, because if Pan sent for you, that means he wants you. And he gets what he wants." Juliet sent her brother a worried look, before pushing away from the tree. "Then we'd better make sure he doesn't catch us. At least till the rescue party gets here." Henry nodded and smiled before turning to their new ally. "Why does Pan want you?" "This." The boy pulled out a necklace and both siblings moved closer to look at the trinket. "Pixie dust. I stole it to try and get home, but it doesn't work." Henry perked up suddenly. "Don't worry, my family is coming to get us, you can come with us when they get here." The stranger huffed. "You aren't the first boy to think that." Juliet frowned at their pessimistic friend, "Our family isn't exactly normal." Her brother nodded enthusiastically at her statement. "We always find each other." "Well you better hope that they don't come, Pan will rip out their shadows if they do." Juliet was about to tell the kid to shut up when Henry ducked behind a tree, grabbing his sister and the boy. They watched as another group of lost boys came through. "We need to get to Echo caves, we'll be safe there." The boy said. The two siblings nodded and began to follow the stranger through the jungle. They ran quickly through the jungle, hoping the boy knew what he was doing. Henry looked back to see his sister on his heels. When the boy looked in front of him he skidded to a stop just before running off of a cliff. He breathed a sigh of relief until he felt his sister come up next to him. Horrified he watched as her foot slipped off the edge. Before he even had the time to scream her name the stranger had grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

_Juliet felt the magic around her give way and suddenly she was on a ship. She had just been in her kitchen and now it looked like she had somehow made it to the other side of town, where the docks were. "Take a deep breath, sweetheart. Transporting takes some getting used to." The man from the diner put a comforting hand on her back. Juliet stepped away, fear evident on her face. "You! What have you done? Where are we?" She glared at the pirate as he opened his mouth to speak, but Cora interrupted. "He didn't do anything, child. I did." The girl turned and frowned at the older woman. "Who are you?" She asked confused. "Why, I'm your grandma!" "Cora?" The girl took a step back, shock and fear in her voice. "My mom did everything she could to stop you from getting here. She assured Rumplestiltskin that you couldn't find us. Find Henry and me." The girl looked frantically at the woman, who rolled her eyes. "Henry and I, dear. And yes my daughter, your mother did everything she could to stop me from getting here. Yet, here I am." The older woman gestured to the surroundings. "What... What do you want from me?" She asked, taking another step away. "You're going to help me reunite with my daughter." Cora said with a smirk. _

Juliet was tired, her leg was on fire and she was running yet again. The adrenaline that had kept her going before was gone and she was exhausted, keeping up with Henry and their friend took all of her strength and focus. That why she knew she was dead when she saw her brother stop and her feet kept going. Her instinct was to close her eyes, just let herself fall, but instead she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist, keeping her in place. She felt someone's breath on her forehead, but she didn't dare open her eyes. "That was close." A voice said, sighing in relief. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see gray eyes looking down at her with a twinkle of humor. She stepped away from the young man quickly. "Yeah. Yeah it was. Thanks." The boy smiled at her, the smallest trace of a smirk on his features. She wasn't sure why, but his smile made her uncomfortable, like he knew something that they didn't. Henry's voice called out to the two. "We are trapped." The boy looked away and frowned. "Maybe if I just give them the pixie dust, they will let us live." Henry shook his head, "I'm not giving up that easily. There has to be another way." They heard the lost boys coming through the jungle towards them. "I have an idea." Henry said and Juliet watched as her brother went to the boy who had just saved her life and grabbed the pixie dust from around his neck. "What are you doing?" She asked, shocked. "Saving us." He stated, grabbing her hand and backing up. With that he opened the bottle and let a green mist envelope the three, before grabbing the other boys arm and dragging them both towards the edge. Juliet went to close her eyes but watched in shock as the three flew through the air. "You did it!" Their friend exclaimed.

The three landed in a clearing with grunts of surprise and pain. Henry was the first to pop up, going over and giving his sister a hand up. "See, anything is possible when you believe." He grinned and his sister smiled back at him. "How right you are, Henry." The young boys eyes went wide as they turned to look at their companion, who's whole demeanor had suddenly changed. "I never told you my name." Juliet pulled her brother behind her, glaring at the boy in front of her. "Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve." "We don't want to play your game." Juliet said, slowly moving back. "You lied to us! Your not a lost boy!" Henry exclaimed. "You work for Pan." Juliet stated quietly. The boy smirked, moving forward until his face was inches from hers. "Not exactly, love. I am Peter Pan." The girl shoved her brother backwards. "Henry, run." "But you told Greg and Tamara you wanted to destroy magic. Why?" Juliet panicked when she realized that her brother wasn't going anywhere, he was much too curious. The boy had moved beside her and for the moment had Pan's attention. "Because I needed their help. Getting people to hate something is so much easier than getting them to believe in something." Juliet glared at the boy. "Why did you bring him here? What can you possibly want with a twelve year old?" The boy turned from them slowly. "For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. Something quite elusive." "What?" Henry asked. "The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust and jumped off that cliff. Taking your sister and I with you, you proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart." Pan had slowly made his way around the siblings, stopping for only a moment to knock on a tree. "And now your sister, you and that, oh so special, heart are mine." With a flourish he grabbed his knife and raised it in the air. "Come on boys!" Suddenly they were surrounded, Juliet grabbed her brother and tucked him under her arm, as best she could. There was no way that they were touching Henry. Pan grinned, "Let's play."


	8. There's a Second Time For Everything

Hello! Rae here with another update. Before you read this lovely new chapter I wanted to remind everyone that the italics are flashbacks. This one continues from the small one in the last chapter and most of the actual chapter is a flashback. It shows a bit of Juliet and Killigan's friendship, and how Cora tried to use Juliet to get to Regina.

I also would like to thank you all for reading over 400 people have read my story! Unfortunately only one person has reviewed. So I ask you to all review, tell me if you like where this is going, if you don't. I also want to know if Juliet is a bit of a Mary Sue or whatever you call them. I don't want her to be that way, because I personally don't want to write those kinds of characters. Please review so I can know to continue and let me know if you like it! Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_ Juliet looked up as the door to the cabin opened to reveal Cora slowly coming down the stairs. "Good morning, sweetheart. I trust you slept well." The girl glared, refusing to speak to her captor. The older woman took no notice. "I brought you some more clothes, those are not fit for a young princess like yourself to be wearing." Cora gave her a smile and set down a bundle of cloth on the small bed where Juliet sat. "Before I leave would you like to tell me where your mother might be?" "If I knew where my mom was, don't you think I would have tried to bring her home?" The girl snapped at her grandmother. "You seemed quite happy with your wooden father and that boyfriend of yours." Cora moved back towards the entrance. "Just think about it. I'll be back in a bit for your reply." "Even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you. She's scared of you! My mom almost killed Emma and Mary Margaret because she thought you were coming through the portal." The older woman waved a hand in dismissal before shutting and locking the girl in. _

_ Juliet sat on the bed curled up, keeping her eyes closed as the door opened and someone entered the cabin. "You can stop pretending, love. Cora's gone to look for your mother." The pirates voice said and she opened her eyes to see him standing in the middle of the room. "How many days has it been since I've been here, Killigan?" She sat up slowly and moved so that the pirate could come sit on the bed with her. "Four. I don't suspect it will be much longer though. Cora thinks she's almost found the Evil Queen." The pirate looked at the girl pityingly. Cora had only visited twice, and left it up to him to bring the girl her food and anything else she may need. Juliet had soon realized that the man meant her no harm and he had even told her about the goings on of the town. "She won't find her. I've already looked everywhere. How's Henry?" The girl asked, she seemed sad. But who wouldn't be after spending four days in the hull of a ship, practically by yourself. "Fine. The boys fine. They're still looking for you, but your brother has convinced them that your mother isn't responsible for your kidnapping. Right now they are looking for Prince Charmings father. They believe that he is the culprit." Killigan explained. "Makes sense. He murdered someone and tried to blame it on Ruby a couple months ago. It's was horrible. And my dad? How's he doing?" The girl shuddered at the memory of her friend in wolf form snarling at David. "Fine. He and your grandfather have been searching diligently. I wouldn't fret too much love, your knight in shining armor will come." "You mean Evan? He's looking for me too?" Juliet perked up at the thought that the young man she hardly knew was helping her friends and family look for her. "Aye. If this Evan you speak of is a young man with long dark hair and speaks with a foreign accent. But practically the entire town is looking for you, love. Seems like you are deeply cared for." The pirate stood with a grunt and gave the girl a smile. "Don't lose hope. Ah, and I bring you a gift, to help pass the time." Killigan reached into his coat and pulled out a book. "I visited the library this morning and got this for you." He tossed the book next to Juliet, who picked it up and smiled. "Thanks." "You're welcome my lady. I'll be back later." He bowed with a flourish and Juliet laughed. _

_Juliet spent the rest of the day reading, Killigans visits the only thing that made her out the book down. She was relieved that Cora didn't visit. The next day Killigan sat ad talked with her for an hour, seeming to understand that the girl needed someone to talk to. They never really talked about her kidnapping, where he went went when he left, or his relationship with Cora. These things were taboo and the conversation flowed smoothly without these topics being brought up. After the pirate left Juliet settled down for another boring day, cheered only slightly by the copy of Pride and Prejudice that Killigan had brought her. After two hours of reading and a bit of snooping in her friends drawers when she heard the distinct sound of the door rattling. "Hello?" She called, Cora never made a sound when she came to visit, she just appeared. And Killigan always knocked. "Juliet?" A familiar voice called. "Belle?" Juliet scrambled up the steps that led to the outside world. "Juliet? Are you alright?" "Yes! Yes, I'm fine! Even better now that you've found me." She heard relieved laughter on the other side of the door. "Thank God! We've been looking for you all week. Where have you been?" The woman's Australian accent had never sounded so wonderful in Juliet's life. "Here. I've been here the whole time. Since Tuesday night. Cora... Cora came to my house and kidnapped me. She wants me to tell her where my mom is." "Wait Cora is here? The Cora?" "Yes. She's after my mom." The door had continued to wiggle this way and that throughout the conversation and Juliet frowned. "Juliet. I can't get the door open. I came here looking for something a man with a hook stole from Rumple. But the door won't open, the lock is strange." "She probably enchanted it. But you can tell everyone I'm here! I'm sure someone could find a way to get me out. I'm just so glad you found me." "Everyone's been worried sick. Are you alright? They haven't done anything to you?" Belle asked, no longer trying to get the door open. "No, I'm alright. Just a bit bored." "I'll go get help. Stay here." "I don't really have a choice Belle." Juliet said with a bit of a smile. "Oh, right. I'll hurry." _

_Juliet sat next to the door, waiting for someone to come and rescue her. "Juliet!?" A mans voice called faintly. "I'm here! Over here!" She stood and pounded on the door. "Juliet, thank God. Are you alright?" "Doctor Hopper?" The girl called out to her friend, confused. She would have thought that Belle would have gotten Mr. Gold. "Yes. It's me, Ive been here for six days. I didn't know you were on board, Belle just found me." The mans voice was relieved. "I'm going to get help. You stay put." The mans footsteps rapidly took off and the girl huffed. "I don't have a choice."_

_"Hello?" Juliet called when she heard voices outside. Why hadn't they come and gotten her out yet. "Jules?" "Evan!" "Are you alright? We've been searching for you for days." Evan said through the door. "I'm fine, now that you're here. Can you get me out?" She asked leaning into the door in hope. "Yeah, yeah, give me a minuet." The girl held her breath for a moment before another voice called out to her from the other side of the door. "Juliet, I'm going to use magic to get the door open. Get as far away as you can." "Mr. Gold? Okay." She scrambled down the ladder and sat on the window seat, covering herself with a large pillow. "Ready?" A voice called. "Yes." She watched as the door was blown off its hinges and Evan and Emma and her father rushed through. "Juliet!" "August." She jumped up and hurled herself into his arms. "Thank God we found you. We've been looking for days." His wooden lips moved against her hair and she found comfort in his arm and strong embrace. "Are you alright?" Emma asked as her father released her. "I'm fine, they've been giving me food and all. But I've got a bit of cabin fever, so let's get out of here." The group left the cabin and Juliet leaned into the soft wind. It had been too long since she had been outside. They walked off the ship and walked towards three different cars that were parked on the dock. "How are you feeling?" August asked, looking down at her with concern. "Alright, a little dizzy, but I've been on a ship for almost a week. I'm just glad you found me." "I've been so worried." The group moved off and left the father and daughter standing alone. "I'm alright, August. I promise." "And the pirate didn't touch you? You had enough to eat?" The wooden man looked at her, taking in her appearance. "No, he didn't. And yes they did. I was fine. If there hadn't been magic involved I could have taken care of myself." "What did they want from you?" "My mom. Cora wanted to find her." He pulled her into another hug. "Hey, I'm okay. Really I am." Juliet said comfortingly. "I only just found you. I want to be your dad, protect you from harm like I should." "Well we have all the time in the world to make that happen." Juliet looked up and kissed her father on the cheek. _

Henry and Juliet were brought to the lost boys camp by the group and given something to eat. "How's your leg." Henry asked as Pan and his goons walked away to talk. "Fine, it's just a scratch. Must've happened when I fell." Juliet said with a smile before taking a swig of what she hoped was water. "Jules, let me look at it." He moved closer and bent to look, before his view was blocked by his sisters hand. "Henry, it's fine. No fuss, kay? We've got bigger things to worry about." She nodded her head in the direction of Pan. "You would tell me if it wasn't, right?" "Of course." She answered. "At least let me help you clean it." Henry urged before he stiffened at the feeling of another's presence. "Clean what?" A familiar voice asked suddenly. Henry jumped away from his sister and glared at the boy above him. "Nothing." The older boy ignored his prisoner and bent down. "You're hurt." He said looking intently at Juliet's leg. He reached out to touch it and the girl pulled away, trying to hide a wince. Pan looked up for a split second and the girl thought that she saw a flash of hurt cross his face. He clapped his hands together suddenly and smiled at Henry, "That won't do." He got up and held his hand in front of Juliet. "Come on. We've got to get you patched up." The girl glared at him, unmoving. "You don't want it to get infected do you?" He bent down again and leaned towards the girl. Pan was uncomfortably close, his lips almost touching her ear. The girl stiffened at his words. "What good would you be to your brother dead?" With that the boy reached under her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Leave her alone." Henry said as he scrambled to his feet. "Relax, Henry. She needs to be cared for. I promise she will be well looked after." The younger boy just glared as Pan wrapped an arm around his sisters waist, pulling her closer and letting her lean on him. "I'm okay, Henry. I can take care of myself." "If it makes you feel any better, I'll look after her myself." Pan said with a smile. With those words he picked her up bridal style and walked towards a ladder that led to one of the many tree houses up above them. "Felix, make sure Henry is taken care of." Pan tossed back as he situated Juliet over his shoulder and began to climb.


	9. Gentlemen

"Here you are." Pan gently laid Juliet in a hammock as the girl felt herself start to fade out of consciousness. "Are you... You going to kill me now." She asked. "Why would I do that?" The boy asked, moving away from her for only a moment before coming back. "Just, wait till I'm asleep." The girl continued. "I've always thought that dying in your sleep would be the best option." Pan laughed, bringing Juliet around enough to glare at him. "I'm not going to kill you Jules." He gently touched her cut and frowned. "It's Juliet. Only my friends call me Jules." "Well, Juliet. I have to patch you up, you've lost a bit of blood, are you going to let me?" "Why?" "I need you to come with me. We are going to go meet your family, but I can't have you bleeding all over my floors." Juliet tried to sit up, suddenly excited. But Pan's hand kept her down. "My family? They're here?" Pan smirked. "Well not yet. We will pay them a visit tomorrow. I have the feeling your mother is the cheating type. Now lay back down." He pushed her back down on the hammock and unsheathed his knife. "What are you doing?" She asked, her head becoming fuzzy. "I have to cut your pants a bit. The wound is going to get infected if I don't clean it." "Why are you doing this?" The boy rolled his eyes. "I already told you." "No, you didn't." For a moment Juliet's mind cleared. "There's another reason." The boy looked at her, seeming to realize his other motive. "A gentleman does anything he can to save a young lady." "Well, tell me when this gentleman arrives. I believe he needs to take care of my leg." The girl settled into the hammock and watched as her captor cut around her wound. "Until he gets here, I'm going to start working on it. I hope you don't mind." Juliet looked at the boy, confused. Two hours ago he had them jumping off of a cliff to prove that her brother had the heart of... of something. Her mind was becoming fuzzier, probably because of the... "I think I hit my head." She said suddenly, looking alarmed. The boy smirked at her. "I figured, the state I found you in told me that much." "Where's Henry?" "Shhh, Juliet. You need to rest, love." She just nodded and continued to watch as Pan started to clean the wound. She gasped at the sudden pain. "It's not terribly deep. Stitches would be the best, for now it'll just have to be wrapped." He got up again and came back with bandages. Juliet watched as Pan wrapped her leg expertly, as if he had done it thousands of times before. He finished minuets later and looked up to see the girl asleep. "Well, good night Juliet. I may not enjoy surprises, but you, love, I can use." He smirked as the girl stirred. "Yes, darling, you shall be most useful." With that he went to meet a certain blonde.

_Juliet woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned and looked at the time. 2:37 am. Who the heck was calling her right now. Looking at the caller ID she frowned. "Ruby, what's wrong?" "It's Gawaine. He's drunk, just found him at the doorstep of Granny's." "What? I'm on my way." "He just keeps saying your name, saying that he doesn't deserve you, you wouldn't understand." "Okay, can you stay with him until I get there? We are at Mary Margaret's and decided to spend the night again." "Really?" "Yeah they invited us to anyway, Emma's trying to get us to stay. Doesn't like us being home without anyone else. Give me five and I'll be there." The girl quickly got up and put on her coat as quietly as possible. "Juliet?" She heard David whisper from his bedroom. She had crashed on couch for the night, while Henry was upstairs on air mattress next to Emma's bed. "Yeah?" She whispered into the dark. The man appeared in the living room, his pajamas wrinkled and blinking at her confused. "What are you doing?" "Ruby called, a friend of mine is in trouble. I was going to tell Emma. There's no need to wake everyone up." The girl pulled on her shoes and smiled up at the man. "I'll come with you, it's not safe for you to be out alone." Juliet was going to tell him not to worry about it, but handling Evan drunk, alone, didn't seem like such a good idea. "Thank you." "What are brother in-laws for?" The girl laughed and stood. "I'll grab my coat and tell Mary Margaret, give me a minuet." _

_David drove them to granny's and frowned when he saw who it was on the front curb. "Is that Gawaine?" "Fraid so. Ruby found him." They got out of the truck and walked over to where the young man sat. "I found him like this. Sorry for the late call, but I thought you would be able to take him home." Ruby said, standing a few feet away from the drunken young man. "Thank you. I'm glad you called me, I wouldn't want him to get in any trouble." Juliet thanked her friend who nodded and then went home. "Do you know where he lives?" David asked, looking at the young man who was passed out on the sidewalk. "Yes. Its about a mile from town." David raised an eyebrow. "You've been to his house?" The girl nodded, blushing at his insinuation. "Yes, don't worry nothing happened, we just watched a movie." "And when was this?" He asked bending down and lifting the man up by his arm. "Last week, Henry was at your place, remember?" The man grunted under the others weight and Juliet attempted to help. "Maybe you shouldn't go over there unsupervised." They put him into the truck before getting in themselves. "Maybe we can discuss this another time, David. Now may not be the best." Juliet said as Evan leaned against her and she coughed at the horrid smell of alcohol on his breath. "But I highly doubt I will be seeing him anymore anyway." _

_The two were somehow able to get Evan into his house, using the keys that they found in his pocket. David laid the man down on the couch and Juliet sighed, gently putting a blanket over him. "I suppose he was just too perfect." She said quietly. David looked at her seriously. "Nobody's perfect Jules, but when you love them, you accept their imperfections." The girl nodded before sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "But I can't stand drinking. I guess I should have seen this coming. The accent, big brown cow eyes, laughs at my extremely corny jokes. Too good to be true. He didn't even freak when he met August, who's my father, and made out of wood." "Why don't we get some sleep." David nodded to the two oversized armchairs. "Sounds good." They found spare blankets and settled in for the night. "Hey, David. Thanks. You didn't have to do this, but I don't know how I would have done it without you. I couldn't call my dad." The man smiled. "Your welcome, I'm glad I could help." "Me too." She said sleepily. "Juliet?" "Yeah?" "Don't hold this against him. He's been there for you through the last month, let him explain himself before you pass judgement. He's a good man, and he really cares for you." David said, yawning. Juliet just nodded. It's true. He'd shown up the morning after Mary Margaret and Emma had fallen through the portal. Walked her to work that entire week. And when Doctor Hopper had been supposedly murdered he had held her as she cried. He had been there after she had been kidnapped by Cora. Every time he ran into Juliet and Henry at granny's he had paid for their food. "I won't. I just hope that there is a good explanation." _

Henry sat away from the shouting and celebrating lost boys, glancing up at the tree house where Pan was keeping his sister hostage every couple minuets. "Why aren't you celebrating?" The boy hardly blinked at the sudden appearance of Pan. "Nothing to celebrate." He said shortly. "Of course there is! You're here. The celebration is for you. You're going to save magic and Neverland. And last time I checked, that was something to be celebrated." Henry raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to save magic. I can't even take care of my own sister." He glanced up at the treehouse again and Pan followed his gaze. "But you did! You let me take care of her, you entrusted me to help her. That is taking care of her." "And she's fine." "Of course. I'll take you up to see her first thing in the morning. Felix will fix breakfast and we shall carry it to her. I bet Juliet would like that, breakfast in bed." Henry smiled, "I think she would."


	10. Flowers and Games

Hello again! This is chapter ten and there has still been only one review. So I have no idea what to do. Do you like where this is going? Is Juliet too predictable? Is everything flowing right? Come on guys! I'm floundering here and would love to know what you all think of the story. I know that not many people ever real these notes and I hate to beg but please review!

* * *

Henry stood at the door to the room his sister had slept in, Pan had his hand on the door, but he hesitated. "Perhaps I should go make sure she is awake." With that the older boy slipped inside and closed the door. The younger boy stood outside with breakfast and pressed his ear to the door. "Good mornin', Juliet. It's time to wake up, your brother is eager to see you." Henry heard the familiar groan and noises of his sister waking up. "No, no, love, don't get up. Henry had the brilliant idea of bringing you breakfast in bed. Come on in." Pan called and the boy did as he was told, opening the door and grinning at his sister. "Jules!" He handed the breakfast to Pan and practically ran into his sisters open arms. "Oh, Henry. Thank God. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Thirsty? Hungry?" She immediately started to check to make sure he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Juliet nodded and smiled. "I'm good, just a bit of a headache." "Eating something will help with that." Pan said, placing the plate on her lap and sitting down at the end of the hammock. "Tell your sister what your going to do today." "Oh, we're going swimming. Do you want to come?" Henry looked at her excitedly but before Juliet could answer Pan cleared his throat. "I don't think that would be a good idea. We wouldn't want her leg to get infected, and it wouldn't be proper, since the boys like to go skinny dipping. She's a young lady." Juliet looked at the boy suspiciously, he had said something about that last night. What had he said? Henry looked upset but Pan continued. "Besides, I'm taking your sister on a private tour. Since Felix and the boys are giving you one." Henry perked up when the boys called for him outside. "I guess I gotta go." Juliet frowned. "So soon?" "Yeah, the boys like to spend the day at the lagoon. Getting a early start makes for good tide pools." Pan explained. Henry looked at his sister, who looked at Pan. "He will be perfectly fine, Juliet. He's in good hands with Felix." Henry got up and Pan followed him to the door. "I'll take care of your sister, Henry. Trust me." The leader gave him a grin before ushering him out the door.

"I should probably redress your bandages before we get going." The girl nodded. "Are we going to see them?" She asked as he carefully rewrapped her leg. "Your family?" She nodded again. "Not yet. First I want to give you that tour. I know just where we are going first." He finished with her leg. "You should eat. You will need your strength for the tour, lots of walking you know." The girl seemed to be thinking about what he said. "Juliet?" He called. "Are you alright?" Juliet just nodded and the boy smirked. "Then why are you staring at me?" "I can't figure you out." The boy had moved towards the door and hearing her words he stopped and turned to look at her. "What?" "Henry seems to trust you, even though you kidnapped and tricked us yesterday. I don't know what you told him or what game you are trying to play, but know that I don't." The boys smirk grew. "I wouldn't have it any other way, love." With that he walked out the door.

Pan returned 15 minuets after Juliet had finished eating and strutted across the room. "Ready to go?" The boy held out his hand. "I can get up on my own." "Oh, I know. But I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't offer you my hand." The girl huffed as she attempted to get out of the hammock. "Because the fact that you kidnapped two people and killed a man doesn't disqualify you from being a gentleman." But her head was still too fuzzy for her to concentrate enough to make the move from the bed to the floor. "Juliet, just take my hand." The boy smirked as she glared at him, but she took his hand anyway. "That's my girl." He pulled her up and into his arms. "I'm not your girl." She stiffened and tried to wiggle out of his embrace. "But you are. Don't you remember what I said last night? You and your brother belong to me, that pretty little head slept on my pillow last night." She glared up at him only to find him smiling down at her, his features dark and threatening. Juliet tried to pull away, suddenly remembering what had happened to Greg. But the boy just smirked, "Please let me go." "You have beautiful eyes." Pan said. "You are much too close to be a gentleman." Juliet tried to shove him away yet again and this time he let her go. "Perhaps I am not one, love. But I shall pretend and we shall make it a game. You be the young beautiful princess and I will be the handsome dark knight that the damsel falls for in the end." The girl laughed and Pan frowned. "What's so funny?" "It's just, I happen to know a knight. And you are nothing like him." "How do you know a knight?" He asked and she frowned. "He happens to be a friend." The boy looked at her confused but suddenly his signature smirk was in place again. "It's no matter, princess, there are adventures to be had and villains to face. We must be off." With that he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

Pan led her through the woods, doing most of the talking, not letting go of her hand. He talked about the forest, the flowers, the animals. Every once in a while he would hit on her but for the most part he kept things impersonal. Juliet was relieved that she didn't have to say much, she wasn't sure what she would say to her captor anyway. She spent most of their walk through the jungle halfway listening to him and just enjoying the scenery. The girl had to admit, Neverland was beautiful, in the eerily dark, magical way. She stopped when Pan let go of her hand and knelt down looking at a rock, continuing to talk. She zoned him out and looked around, her eyes landing on a vine of huge rainbow colored flowers that seemed to be growing out of a large rock formation. Juliet walked away from her guide and stared at the flower, reaching up to pick it. She huffed when she realized that the lowest bloom was just out of her reach. Glancing back at Pan she put her feet onto the beginning of the rock and pushed herself up. "Need a boost?" She heard the familiar voice ask and she turned to find that he was no longer behind her. "Pan?" "Above you, my fair lady." She looked up to see the boy standing on top of the rock. "How did you?" Before she could finish the question he was gone. "Magic." He whispered from behind her, making her jump. He chuckled as she turned and glared at him, before getting on one knee and presenting her with one of the very flowers she had been trying to reach. "I believe you were looking for this." He looked up at her innocently and she took it. The boy frowned, "I use magic to get you a rather plain looking flower and I don't even get a thank you." "Thank you." She said quietly, putting it to her nose. The boy got up and looked at her, "You are terribly quiet, for a girl, you know. Most babble on and on about silly things, but you don't babble at all. Whys that?" The girl shrugged. "I'm an introvert. Or at least that's what my mom says." The boys eyebrow rose, as if he didn't understand. "Introverts aren't as social... They don't like to talk as much as extroverts, who tend to be more comfortable in social situations." The girl explained. "So what am I?" He asked seemingly genuinely curious. "An extrovert, probably." The young man nodded satisfied before turning and walking towards what Juliet assumed was their destination. "So how do you get a introvert to talk?" He asked and the girl followed slowly behind. Now this was a subject she liked, psychology had always been interesting to her. "Make them comfortable, I guess. For me if I'm comfortable I can talk for hours." The young man nodded in understanding, before stopping in front of a large clump of vines. "Now, I believe you will want to see this." With a flick of his wrist the large vines moved away and Juliet walked onto a beach, the white sand and crystal clear blue water almost blinding her. Looking around she could see that the place was secluded, the entire body of water enclosed by 100 foot cliffs, the only way out was a narrow hole in the impenetrable rock. Juliet smiled, this was something she could get excited about. "The lost boys call it the Mermaid Lagoon, but they haven't been to this place in years, I've had it all to myself for quite some time." Pan's voice made her look away from the scenery and for a moment focus on the boy that now stood at the edge of the water. "I figured girls like pretty things, and this" he gestured with a dramatic sweep of his hand, "Is the second prettiest sight on the island." "It's beautiful." She took off her shoes and walked down to the water, letting the water lick at her toes. "Yes, you are." Pan said, smirking at her confidently and grabbing her hand. Juliet rolled her eyes, he had been making comments like that one all morning. He looked down at their hands and brought them up to her eye level. "Your hand is so small compared to mine." He said, suddenly serious. "I'm a lot smaller than you, Pan." Juliet said slowly, uncomfortable with the intimate gesture. He wrapped his hand around hers and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand. "Aye. You are." He said quietly. "Much prettier than me also. You also smell nicer," he stepped forward and leaned in. "Like coffee beans and lavender. A strange combination, but quite lovely." The girl stepped back, intimidated by his closeness and words. She steeled herself, she couldn't appear weak, he could probably smell fear and weakness. "You should know, Pan, that I am not some little girl who is going to fall for that. So you can call me 'love' and tell me I'm beautiful all you want, but I won't give up. I'm going to do everything I can to get my brother and I away from here." She gave him a halfhearted glare, because while she was flattered she knew that she was a pawn in his game. She knew that there was nothing she could do about it, but she refused to be a willing pawn, she would fight him till the very end.

Peter Pan sighed as he listened to Juliet claim to be stronger than he was. In some ways he knew she was, but he had the upper hand and knew how to play their game well. Better than she ever could, especially since she didn't know the rules. "Well then," he threw his hands up in mock defeat, "I suppose I could quit while I still have my pride." Juliet shot him a questioning look before going back to studying the view. He stepped closer and leaned down a bit, grabbing her hand. "But you should know, love, that Peter Pan never fails." The girl took a step back, stumbling a bit. "There's a first time for everything, Pan. And I assure you, that my family will succeed. They'll do whatever it takes to get my brother back and I will do everything I can to help them." Peter frowned, this girl wasn't naive like Wendy, he was going to have to work a lot harder to crack her. "And what about you, darling? Won't they do whatever it takes to get you back?" Juliet frowned and seemed to think about her words. Peter smirked, he had found her weakness after only 40 minuets of wandering around the jungle and talking to her. Her brother was the key to cracking her, as she was the key to cracking Henry. But then the girls resolve seemed to strengthen. "Yes, of course, but my first priority is my brother and protecting him from you." Now the immortal frowned. "And what makes you think that he needs protecting? He seems quite capable of taking care of himself." "He's twelve." She shot back. "That's a perfectly capable age." "No it's not! He's a kid." Peter raised an eyebrow, "And you are an adult? You can't be more than 16." "I'm seventeen for your information. And I may not be an adult but I am old enough to know that you are a liar." The boy put a hand to his heart and feigned a hurt expression. "For your information, I don't lie. People who lie are no fun to play with." "Is that what this is? A game?" Juliet asked suddenly angry. "Life is a game, love. I just know how to play it." "Games are for children." The girl looked towards the jungle and Peter could feel her need to run and he watched as she took a step backwards. He matched her step. "As is love." He said, the boy leaned in and brushed his lips to her nose. Immediately the girl backed away. "Then I am much too old to play. Love is nothing more than chemicals reacting in our bodies." Peter stepped towards her again and gave her an innocent smile. "We both know you don't believe that, you've seen what true love can do. You know the effect it has on people." He stepped back suddenly and took off his coat laying it down in the sand before taking off his shirt. "Care to join me for a swim?" The girl shot him disgusted look and Peter grinned before trotting into the water.


	11. More Running

So here's another chapter! Just because of a lovely person named chasingdandilions reviewed, so thank you! I hope you like this chapter and continue reviewing because that just means quicker chapters :-)

* * *

They had been on the beach for about an hour and a half, Juliet sat with her face tilted towards the sun and her eyes closed. She had taken off her jacket soon after sitting down and hoped that she might get a bit of sun. She had listened to Pan splash in the water the entire time, every couple minuets he would tell her to join him, but she continued to ignore him. "You're insufferable, you know that? I mean what person doesn't like swimming?" The girl opened her eyes to see Pan marching towards her, soaking wet and shirtless. "I am injured remember? And you probably look like a prune from being in the water all this time." The boy just rolled his eyes before kneeling down and grabbing the bandage, which suddenly disappeared. She looked at him like he was crazy, but he just put his hand on her cut and closed his eyes. Juliet gasped as her leg tingled and she saw the boys hand glow yellow. He smirked and took his hand away revealing a thin scar where the cut had been. "Now you are coming with me." He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. "Wait! Wait, let me take off my leggings." She beat his back until he consented. "I didn't realize you wanted to undress for me, love. I am flattered." He smirked and she glared. "Quite the opposite, Pan. I don't want to ruin my favorite leggings. Now turn around." She spat out his name and the boy bowed before turning. She quickly slipped out of her pants, relieved that she had decided to wear such a long shirt. "Alright you can turn back around." The boy did as he was told with a mischievous grin. He bent down and picked her up, "What the heck are you doing! Put me down! Put me down!" He ran to the water with her. "Put me down! I am not a sack of potatoes, Pan. Let me go." The boy smirked, "As you wish, my lady." He lifted her off of his shoulders and dropped her into the water. "I hate you. I seriously hate you." Juliet shrieked as she came up out of the water sputtering. "No you don't. I personally don't think you have the capacity to hate anyone." "And I personally believe that you are a prat. A childish man-boy that refuses to grow up." Juliet spat, glaring at Pan. The boy smirked and leaned down to her ear, "Aye, that I am." He looked at her, his face inches from her own. "Don't you dare try and kiss me again, I will slap you." At this the boy laughed. "I kissed your nose, Juliet, purely innocent. And I would love to see you try, darling." With that the boy turned and walked back to the shore and sat down where Juliet had been before. He laid down and slung an arm over his eyes. "Have a nice swim, princess." She couldn't think of a witty retort, "Stop calling me that."

Juliet floated on her back in the lagoon, staring up at the vast expanse of blue sky. Pan hadn't left his spot on the beach and she assumed that he had fallen asleep. It had been about 20 minutes since she had last seen him move. Now was the time to make her escape. She ducked under the water and swam towards the shore as quietly as possible. Once she made it to dry land she tiptoed towards the place where her leggings were, only to find that Pans other arm was slung over them. She would just have to make a run for it, without them. She made it to the edge of the jungle and pulled on her shoes, which were right where she had left them. Glancing back she saw Pan was still asleep. She smiled and gave him a wave before jogging into the forest. Her first priority was finding Henry, so she headed in the direction of what she believed was the camp. She had no plan but knew that if she could just get to the camp, she would find a way to save her brother.

Pan sat up and grinned, she had taken the opportunity. He had to admit that the girl had spunk, didn't she know that he was king? He knew the island like the back of his hand, felt every presence like it was his own. He looked down to see that she had left her pants behind, obviously too frightened of him to retrieve them. The thought of the girl running through the forest half naked made him laugh. He grinned when he felt a familiar presence nearby, Rumple had found his way. Now it was time to pay him a visit. He might as well let Juliet wear herself out before he went and retrieved her.

Juliet had been running for about 20 minuets when she finally stopped to rest. Looking down she frowned, at the scratches up and down her legs from the countless times she had run through underbrush. None were as bad as yesterday's, but they weren't pretty. She looked at her surroundings and realized she must be close to camp, she smiled when she saw a stream, remembering that she and Pan had crossed it about 30 minuets from camp. She winced as she lowered herself next to the water, a few of her cuts opening. There was a reason that she had stuck with dance instead of joining track or cross country, she loathed running. Juliet bent down slowly and cupped some water into her hands, taking a sip. The water was refreshing and she immediately started to try and rinse off, the salt water from the lagoon had left her feeling disgusting. "I'm impressed." A familiar voice said and Juliet nearly jumped out of her skin. "You're only about a mile from camp." Pan said as he knelt down beside her, getting some water for himself. "How did you.." The girl was about to ask before she was interrupted. "Find you? You're forgetting that I know this island like the back of my hand. I knew where you were the entire time." The girl stood up slowly and backed away. Pan just smirked and followed her. "I was actually just talking to a mutual friend of ours. I believe you know him as Mr. Gold." The girls face lit up. "Rumplestiltskin is here? Why? How? That means my mom and friends are here!" She grinned at him, in the moment forgetting that he was the reason they were all here. Pan chuckled, "Yes they are. And when the sun goes down we will go and see them. But first we are going to visit another friend of mine." Juliet frowned at the menacing tone in his voice. "What's going to happen to my family?" "We are just going to send them a little warning. But first, you need to get yourself cleaned up and put some pants on, your shirt is far too short for a lady to be running around in. Hardly presentable attire to go visiting in." He winked at her before her pants and jacket magically appeared in his arms. Wary of the boy in front of her she knelt down and took her shoes off, putting her feet in the water and rinsing her legs off. She winced as the water hit her cuts but continued. Pan knelt down beside her and shook his head. "I leave you alone 20 minuets and you are all scratched up." She felt cool hands gently take her arm and she looked down, there was a fairly large scratch on her arm and she vaguely wondered how it had gotten there. Juliet watched as the boy reached down and grabbed some water, rinsing off the blood. "Luckily none of them are very deep, not like the last one. But I'm starting to think you are more trouble than you're worth." The girl looked up, suddenly remembering that Pan hadn't been after her, and she wanted to throw up from the sudden wave of fear that came over her. It was Henry that he wanted. She was disposable.


	12. To Be Used

"Luckily none of them are very deep, not like the last one. But I'm starting to think that you are more trouble than you're worth." Peter said, focused on the many cuts and bruises that the girl in front of him had. He had only been gone for 20 minuets and yet she had somehow gotten a large cut on her arm. She seemed to be a magnet for trouble. He didn't even realize what she could have taken his last sentence as. "I'm sorry." The girl said quietly. He looked up at her and smirked, "An apology? My, my, aren't you full of surprises! First you willingly come here with your brother, run through the jungle with a fresh concussion, run away from me, and now you are apologizing. What happened to the fire?" The girl shot him a half hearted glare. "I know you can do better than that, love. A bit ago you threatened to slap me." Peter ran his hand over her leg, helping the cuts heal and the bruises fade. "And now you've gone back into your shell I see. And just when we were getting along so well. Come on, tell me how you really feel, Juliet, slap me, swear at me. Do your worst." He stood up spread his arms apart, closing his eyes and waiting. "I don't swear. And I know why you are doing this, Pan. Helping me, that is. You think you need my trust to get to Henry, but you don't realize that you won't get it." She said the last part so quietly that Peter had to strain to hear her. He smirked, "There's my girl!" He claimed and she gave him a glare. "And you don't realize, love, that you already do trust me." He just smirked and continued. "And your brother does too, all I have to do is make him believe in me. You wouldn't have followed me out here if you didn't trust me. Henry wouldn't have left you alone with me if he didn't." The girls face fell and Peter realized that he had said too much. "But don't worry, love, I won't betray that trust. The things I do are for the good of all." She looked at him skeptically. "Who would trust in their kidnapper?" Pan shrugged and pulled the girl up with him. "Apparently you and your brother." The girl huffed and took a few steps away from him. "But you are still frightened of me." He stated, it wasn't a question, he could tell by the way she never wanted to be close to him. Peter liked to make people uncomfortable and fear was something he lived off of, but he needed Juliet to put her trust in him. So far it wasn't working. The girl looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face. "Yes, I am. You use people, words and that smirk to get what you want. I'm not going to be used like that." She went to say something else but shut her mouth quickly.

"You use people, words and that smirk to get what you want. I'm not going to be used like that." Not again. Pan raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you know something about being used." "I was raised by an evil queen. She used people to get what she wanted, but she never used me." Juliet thought of Gram and Sydney and even Dr. Hopper. Her mother had used others to control her children, especially Henry, but had never personally used either of them. "I see..." Pan moved towards her and Juliet felt herself back up against a tree trunk. "Then who used you?" "That's a bit personal, don't you think?" She shot back at him. He was too close now, his face inches from hers. "But I think those are the best questions, the ones that show you who people really are. In just a sentence you know everything about a person." The boy looked at her carefully before backing away and grinning, "But I don't need your answer. I already know who you are." She frowned, what could he possibly know? She had hardly told him anything. "You aren't from the Enchanted Forest, but your related to someone from there. It's not Emma or Baelfire, so it must be the boy that came through the wardrobe with the savior. What was his name?" He looked to her for the answer. When she gave him none he smirked and continued. "The wooden boy. He must have had you around the age of 18 or 19. Let me guess, your mother gave you up after she had you, she never thought that she could take care of a child since she still was one. Somehow you ended up with Regina, I bet Rumplestiltskin had something to do with that. And then your father came back. But he never thought he would run into you, you threw a wrench into his plans. He was looking for Emma. In the end he got to you both, though. I wonder where he is now? He isn't with your little family and friends." Juliet felt the sting of his words, of course he wasn't with them, he no longer remembered her. But she ignored it, angry that this person that she had met only yesterday knew so much about her. She stepped towards Pan. "Don't you dare! You do not know anything about me, if my father could be here he would be." She was now face to face with Pan, no longer caring about the proximity, it didn't matter. Juliet felt her fingers tingle and blamed it on her anger. Pan was no longer smirking and she was relieved. "Look, I don't care what you do to me, we both know that in the end you will lose. They always find a way back to each other, as crazy as that sounds I have seen it. You may have the upper hand now, but soon enough things will come crashing down on you." Before she could get another word in she felt strong arms wrap around her. She struggled in the warm embrace as a wave of emotion came over her and suddenly she was crying. At first she couldn't figure out why, but then she realized she was crying for herself. For the father that she lost, the handsome young man that needed a strong young woman to help him deal with his daemons and the mother she probably would never see again. This shouldn't be happening, she should be safe at home, talking and laughing with her dad, but he was eight now. Henry should have a dad to talk to about girls and sports, but Neal was dead. It felt as if her heart was breaking with the realization that she stood on this island, so far from home, knowing that the likelihood she would get off of it was slim. Pan just stood there as she cried, every once in a while he would whisper "Don't worry, love. You're alright now."

Peter had stood there during her rant, taking everything in. He had pushed the girl too far, he could feel the raw emotion coming off her in waves. Sadness, anger, rejection, hatred, he felt every single one as if they were his own. There was something else there too, something familiar, but it had no place anywhere in the vicinity of the young woman in front of him. He had always been able to use this part of his magic, the empathy, to gain the upper hand, but now the gift was filling him with something akin to regret. From the first time he had met the siblings he had felt the emotions rolling off of Henry and Juliet, the fear and abandonment was almost palpable for both of them. "You may have the upper hand now, but soon enough things will come crashing down." She spat, they were face to face now. Peter looked at her carefully and before he knew what he was doing he was hugging her. Perhaps it was some fatherly instinct that had been dormant for far too long, but something told him that it was more. He actually cared about this girl. It wasn't love, no it was compassion, an emotion that was almost as sickening as love. "Don't worry, love. You're alright now." He whispered over and over again, unsure of why. He understood the girl, she felt abandoned, she didn't believe she would make it off of the island and was devastated. He had seen that look in so many boys, but girls were a far different story. There seemed to always be someone looking after them, but this one didn't believe anyone was. Peter knew that there was a large group of people that cared for her, her mother, the savior, the princess and her prince, Bae and even Hook and Rumple. He let her cry into his chest for five minuets before she seemed to realize what had happened. She stiffened in his arms but he wasn't willing to let her go, it felt good to offer someone comfort instead of inflicting pain. He had this small little person to take care of now. But he wouldn't blow it like he had before. He would keep this one. "Pan. Pan, let me go." She said quietly. "No." Peter couldn't let her go, she wasn't going anywhere, not when he felt so human around her. It was a form of release, like staying inhuman had taken its toll on his soul. "You have to. This isn't right. I'm not going to let you use this against me. It wasn't real."

He frowned into her hair, someone else had said something similar to him years ago. Another person that he had felt the need to take care of, but she had slipped through his fingers, and it scared him. He grabbed her shoulders and held her out, so he could look into her face. "Yes it was." "Im such a child." She said, bitterly. "You're human." He answered softly. "And you aren't." The girl looked at him, a sad expression on her face. As if she pitied him. "I was, once. I remember it well enough to know that using someone's pain against them is cheating." He led her to sit down on a trunk, going to lean on a tree a few feet away. Anything to distance himself from the girl. Looking at her he finally realized why he had jumped at the chance to take care of her and had even taken her to the lagoon. Juliet reminded him of Rumple's mother, the one person that he had cared about so long ago. Sarah had clear blue eyes, almost the same color as Juliet's, she was even around the same age as Sarah had been when they first met. But she had been blonde, Juliet was a brunet. Looking at Juliet he could see the young woman that he had thought Sarah was, innocent and pure of heart. But Rumple's mother had been quite the opposite, that is what had made her so slippery. Juliet looked at him curiously. "You were human once." Peter just nodded. "And you were abandoned." It was a statement, she said it like she understood. "I was sold by my own father when I was but a boy, he was never cut out to be a father. And then I abandoned my own son, you remind me of him." "I remind you of someone else too. Those words, they weren't directed at me, it was for them." He nodded. "Since you know all about that other stuff you should probably know I'm allergic to coconuts." Peter looked at her and smiled a bit. This time it was real, they were both too emotionally exhausted to keep the walls up. "And I think I need a nap." The girl smiled at him and he laughed. "You know, that's the first time I think I've seen you smile." He said. "Well, this has been quite traumatizing few days. I'm surprised I lasted that long. And the fact that it's so dark and warm here, the perfect napping environment." Peter knew that she was referring to her breakdown. "I suppose you're hungry?" The girl nodded and got up. "I should probably put on my clothes now." She said, grabbing the pants. "Or you could not." Peter said, lightening the mood when the girl rolled her eyes at him.


	13. Tinkerbell and Cleaning Up

Hello everyone! So I have been finishing up this story and I realized I am really ahead. Like crazy ahead, so here is another chapter. So I will be expecting some more reviews! And thanks to CatchingDandelions , not chasing, for reviewing. They have already caught the dandelions, they are just that skilled. Anyway... Here is chapter two of today, have a lovely Memorial Day tomorrow.

* * *

"So who are we going to see?" Juliet asked as she bit into a juicy peach as they walked through the jungle. "An old friend of mine, I just need to warn her about visitors on the island." "Her? Is she a mermaid?" She asked hopefully and Pan stopped and turned to her, looking at her like she was crazy. "Why in the world would I be friends with a mermaid? They are foul and nasty creatures." "You were in the Disney movies. But maybe not all mermaids are bad. Like the little mermaid." "Movies?" The boy asked as they continued their trek. "Moving pictures. They tell a story." Juliet explained. "And I was in these movies?" "Yeah. You were a ginger though and you wore tights." "Was I the hero in these movies? Did I save the princess and defeat the villain?" Pan asked. "I suppose, Peter Pan didn't want to grow up, in the end he didn't. But Captain Hook was eaten by a crocodile and you saved the Indian princess. But you didn't really get the girl." "Get the girl? What girl?" Pan asked, curious. "Well, yeah, you know 'find love' and end up with a happy ending. Peter Pan let Wendy go home with her brothers where they could grow up. But he stayed in Neverland all alone." "Wendy? Why would I care about her? She's an insufferable girl." "You know Wendy?" Juliet stopped in her tracks and grinned. "Yes. But I never cared for her, she is obnoxious and weepy. Never could get a word in around her. Ah, we're here." He stopped in front of a small tree house. "Tink! I need to talk to you!" He called and Juliet's eyes went wide. "Tinkerbell? The fairy?" Peter looked back at her and frowned. "Ex fairy technically." A woman's voice said slowly, as she came out of the treehouse a large knife in her hands. "Looking as lovely as ever, Tink." Pan said, a smirk on his face. "What do you want Peter?" The blonde asked, not taking her eyes off of the teen. "I came to tell you that we are going to have some visitors on the island. I caution you to stay away from them for your own safety." He had his hands up as if to assure her he meant no harm. "My family won't hurt her, she's perfectly safe." Juliet said and the fairy looked at her. "Who are you? Why is your family coming here?" Tinkerbell pointed her knife towards the girl.

The younger girl stepped forward, but before she could get a word in Peter moved in front of her. The fairy did not need to know who Juliet was, just seeing her was enough motivation for Tink to stay out of his way. If she knew that there was a young woman's life on the line she would be easily convinced to stay away. "Who she is is of no importance, I just came to warn you of the group. Some of them have magic." At this Tinkerbell looked up from where she had been studying the girl behind Peter. The blonde frowned, looking around skeptically. "Can we talk in private?" She looked at the girl the immortal was standing in front of. The young man smirked, "Of course." He turned to Juliet and put his hands on her shoulders. "I will be back in a moment, don't run off." With a wave of his hand there was a blanket with food on it under a large tree on the edge of the clearing. Peter took her hand and led to her the blanket. "Rest your feet, we've been walking a lot." He put a cup in her hand and sat her down. "I don't want you to get dehydrated." Peter said, smiling at her. "My moms not dangerous, Pan. She wouldn't hurt Tinkerbell." Juliet looked behind him to the blonde woman. "We both know your mother has done far worse." He said slowly, he couldn't have her running away again. "She's changed. I've seen it." The girl was looking at Peter now, as if trying to convince him. "I must go speak to Tink now. I'll only be a moment, can I trust you to stay here?" The girl hesitated and then nodded, smiling. Peter laughed, "I'll take that as a no." With a flick of his wrist Juliet wad tied to the tree, a vine wrapped around her waist. "What? How..." The girl pulled at the vine but it clung tighter to her. "Magic, love." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Juliet let Pan lead her to the picnic, but she was still trying to figure out why he would warn Tinkerbell about her family and friends. Even as she spoke she kept looking towards the blonde, why would she be a threat to her family, to her the fairy didn't look that dangerous. But his words brought her back to the present. "We both know that your mother has done far worse." Juliet knew of course that her mother had done terrible things, seen her do some of them, but she was trying to turn her life around. And before they were kidnapped Regina had been doing just that. Changing. "She's changed. I've seen it." Her blue eyes met his gray one, asking for him to understand. They had seemed to understand each other before, now he needed to understand. "I must go speak to Tink now. I'll only be a moment, can I trust you to stay here?" At his words, hope filled her. She could escape, take some of this food with her and go find her family. That was her best bet now, finding them and helping them that way, she needed help to save Henry. But she must have given herself away because Pan laughed and she found herself suddenly tied up. He got up off the ground and leaned forward planting a kiss on her forehead. Juliet's words from earlier that day came back to her and she reached up and slapped him. The boy seemed shocked and surprised, as if he hadn't expected her to make good on her claim, but then his face became dark and she regretted the decision immediately. Pan stood up to his full height, towering over her. "You really shouldn't have done that, love." Juliet felt the rope around her waist tighten. "Peter? Can we speak?" Tinkerbell intervened and the younger girl felt her binds loosen. She took a deep breath, suddenly realizing she had been holding it in anticipation of punishment. "Yes, I'll be back in a moment love. Don't wander off." He winked and then walked away, leaving Juliet tied up. The girl was trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened, Pans mood swings were giving her whiplash. She needed to organize her thoughts, it was just too much. Tinkerbell was in Neverland, but she wasn't a fairy anymore. Peter Pan was dangerous and powerful, and had some weird crush on her or something.

It didn't take Pan long to come out of Tinkerbell's hut, and she had been taking a swig of water when he suddenly appeared. "Alright, Juliet, we are all done here. One more stop and we will head back to camp." With a wave of his hand the vines that had kept her in place were gone. He held out his hand to help her up, but she lifted herself up instead, earning a glare from the young man. "Where are we going?" She asked slowly. "I figured I would let you get cleaned up before we go meet your family."

Juliet stopped in front of a small pool of crystal clear blue water and frowned. "No. No way am I bathing in front of you. What are you smoking that would ever make you think I would bathe in front of you?" The girl backed away slowly only to see Pan smirking, an eyebrow raised. "What are you smoking that makes you think I want to watch you bathe?" He asked cockily. "The fact that you are standing here, and your a teenage male. My mom always said that teenage boys only want one thing. So, no, I'm not bathing, take me back to camp." The girl crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Juliet. I'm not here to ogle at you, I'm here to provide you protection. I was planning on turning my back anyway." He shrugged and sat down, facing her, and away from the water. "I need more insurance than that, Pan. I don't trust you and your gross boy hormones. I wish I had a curtain to hang. Yeah, it could fit between those two big rocks..." The girl frowned as Pan cleared his throat and held up the very thing she had been thinking about. "Wha... Where did you get that?" The girl stuttered. "You wished for it, Juliet. On Neverland all you have to do is wish something and it will be yours." Pan got up and made quick work of the curtain hanging it to offer her some privacy. "Here you are, anything else you wish to have? Perhaps... this?" He reached behind the hung curtain dramatically and pulled out a shower kit, complete with shampoo, conditioner, soap and even a towel and loofa. "So all I have to do is wish for it and I get it?" She was still shocked, but Pan smiled and nodded. "Yes, within reason." An idea popped into Juliet's head.

"Fine, I wish Henry and I could go home." The girl crossed her arms and Pans eyebrow rose. "I did say within reason, Juliet." The girl huffed, grabbing the basket and moving behind the curtain. "Your welcome." Pan called from the other side as she stripped and entered the water. Juliet hummed in pleasure as the warm water soothed her senses. "You probably shouldn't be making those noises. After all I do have those gross boy hormones." He called and the girl was pretty sure he was teasing her. She rolled her eyes, grabbing the shampoo and slowly washing her hair. Pan stayed silent, at least for a few pleasant minuets. "So, Juliet. Tell me about your home." "Why do you want to know?" She asked slowly, leaning back to rinse the conditioner from her hair. "Just making conversation." He called back, almost pleasantly. "It's small. There's only a couple places to eat, and one bar, which is nice. You know most of the people there, everyone knows everyone it seems." She paddled around in the water, it was too relaxing to get out now. "Did you know everyone?" "Well, yeah, I guess I did. I worked at the diner, and I'm the mayors daughter, so I knew pretty much everyone." She grabbed the loofa and began scrubbing herself clean, relishing in the feeling. "Is it as beautiful as it is here?" He asked and Juliet smiled, thinking back to her town and tears stung her eyes. She would never see it again. Never get to have another one of those deep conversations with Granny, where the older woman would pat her hand and reassure her that everything would be fine. She would never see her father again, even if he didn't remember her. Juliet bit back a sob and ducked under the water. When she came back up she felt better, and emotionally strong enough to answer Pans question. "Yes, it's more beautiful." "How?" The boy asked and Juliet closed her eyes again, imagining the beach, the park, her home. "It's like the whole world is wrapped up in this nice, pleasant town. You can walk practically everywhere and even in town you can smell the ocean. It's always there, like a comforting friend when you just need to talk." The girl opened her eyes and sighed, she was homesick. "It sounds lovely. I hate to cut your wash short but right now we need to get back to camp. Your brother is probably getting worried." The girl slipped out of the water obediently, drying off and putting her old clothes back on. "I'm coming." She called before finishing dressing and moving from behind the curtain. Pan turned at the sound of the moving cloth and grinned. "You look much better. Feel better?" He stood and held out a hand for her to take. The girl ignored his outstretched hand and nodded. "Then let's go."


	14. Family Reunion

Peter and Juliet entered the empty camp and he ushered her towards the main clearing of the camp. "Where is everyone?" The girl asked, and Peter shrugged, although he knew that the boys were hiding in the trees ready to fight the group that was almost to the camp. He smiled at the girl and they walked to the top of a small incline. "How about you sit? You look tired." He took off his coat and laid it on the ground, grabbing the girls hand to steady her as she sat down. She just nodded, but he was getting used to her silent ways. "I'll be right back. Stay here." She rolled her eyes at the command but nodded. Pan quickly changed into an outfit like Henry's before returning to find Juliet where he left her. She didn't look up at him immediately, her mind seemed miles away. When he moved in front of her she looked up and frowned. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked, the innocent look in her eyes making it almost too easy. "We are meeting that family yours here." He bent down and rope appeared in his hands, he had always found it easier to use magic instead of carrying things. Juliet looked at him, her eyes wide and understanding now. "What are you doing, Pan?" She asked, her voice going up an octave as he tied her feet together. She tried to pull away and he almost pitied her. "Call me Peter." He shushed her as he grabbed her hands and tied them together. The girl fought him, even getting in a kick to his stomach but once he tied her hands she seemed to realize that it was no use. "You're bipolar." She said calmly. Pan felt something strange, almost... No it wasn't that, when his fingers brushed against her skin. He could hear the group coming towards them now and Juliet heard them too. He grabbed a piece of fabric from his pocket to tie around her mouth but before he got the chance she screamed. "Mom!" He gagged her quickly before turning to see a lantern coming through the foliaged. Regina called back to her daughter, "Juliet!?" The group burst through the foliage and Peter turned his back to them, making a show of untying the girls binds. He untied her feet quickly before he heard Emma call out to him. "Henry." Slowly he got up and turned. "Hi, Emma." Peter smirked. "Where is Henry?" Emma asked slowly, her eyes shifting between Peter and the girl on the ground. Before the boy could answer the evil queen Regina interrupted. "Juliet, are you alright?" The girl nodded slowly, as if she wasn't sure, Peter smirked. "Let my daughter go, Pan." Suddenly there was a fireball in the mothers hand. Instead of replying, he reached down and pulled Juliet to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist. That'll get them riled up. The girl squirmed uncomfortably in his arms, he tightened his grip and smirked when she stilled. "You broke the rules, that's not fair. And I expected more from you, Captain." Peter glared at his old ally before reaching up and untying Juliet's gag. "Aye, and you'll get it." Hook looked at Juliet and gave her what Peter could only guess was a reassuring nod. "Are you okay Jules? He hasn't hurt you has he? Get your dirty hands off her, Pan!" Regina stepped forward and Peter pulled Juliet closer to him.

Juliet turned to glare at Pan, only to find him smirking down at her. "I'm okay. So is Henry." Juliet turned back and spoke to her mother, the second part directed towards Emma. "Are you sure? That filth hasn't touched you has he?" He mother asked, taking another step forward. The action was rewarded by Pan pulling the girl flush against him. The girl shook her head. "Please, I'm nothing but a gentleman and am offended by your accusations." Pan said. "What happened to your leg, lass?" Hook asked and Juliet looked down to see her leg bandaged again, right where there was a hole in her leggings. "I swear, Pan, if you have hurt her." Her mother threatened. The boy shifted a bit, almost like he was nervous, but Juliet knew better. With his hand still around her he walked them to the left. "You'll what? You wouldn't dare do anything, or you might hurt your darling children." Hook stepped forward and tried to reason with the boy. "Look Pan, she has nothing to do with this. Let Jules go. She's innocent." Juliet tried to turn towards her captor. "Please, just let me go." She whispered, she could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears. She pushed them back, Pan had seen her cry before and she wasn't giving him that satisfaction again. "Aye, Hook, she is. But don't you know? Cheaters never win. Why should I give you such an innocent flower, when there is blood on each and everyone of your hands?" They had stopped walking when Hook had begun speaking and now Pan had brought a hand up and was stroking Juliet's hair. She was shaking now, from fear and exhaustion. "Pan, Juliet had no quarrel with you. Let her go, she's clearly frightened." David stood up next to Hook and tried to reason. Pan leaned down and whispered into Juliet's ear. "Calm down, love. I'm not going to harm you. I promise." "Pan! Don't you dare touch her!" Her mother looked frantic now. "I'm getting tired of your threats Regina. I know, let's play a game." Suddenly there were lost boys everywhere and Juliet watched as the clearing turned into a battlefield. Juliet felt Pans grip on her loosen and she took the chance, pushing him away quickly. She was surprised when he stumbled back but didn't take the time to think about it, sprinting towards the closest familiar face she saw, Hook. "Killigan!" She called for the pirate. The man turned and held his arms out for the girl, she was so close to being free. But before she could get to him she felt herself being pulled back, only fighting it for a moment she felt herself go flying into the arms of Pan. The fighting stopped as suddenly as it had began. "I'm afraid me and Julie here have to go. You can't have her, she belongs to me now. Remember, Emma, the map will show you where Henry is, but only when you stop denying who you really are." Pan slowly moved backwards, picking Juliet up bridal style and grinning towards her mother. "I'll give your regards to Henry." Pan turned and Juliet struggled one last time. "Mom! I'll keep him safe! I promise!" With that her mother disappeared from her view and the girl slumped against her captor. "I hate you." She stated, in the back of her mind she realized what was going on, Pan had enchanted her. That's why she was so exhausted. She had felt the effects of an enchantment like this before, only then it was used to help her sleep through the night. Her mother had given it to her back home, when her nightmares had gotten too violent. But she knew how to fight them. "Is that so, love?"

"Jules! Jules!" Henry's voice called out as she felt Pan put her down. "What did you do to my sister?" "Relax, mate. She fell asleep on the beach and I didn't have the heart to wake her. We went all over the island but the travel wore your sister out. She'll come round in a bit." She heard Pan walk away and a few moments later she could hear to lost boys start to shout and beat drums. Juliet felt her brother take her hand and she squeezed it. "Jules? Are you awake?" She gave his hand another squeeze and she felt him move forward. Opening her eyes she saw that he had blocked her view of the festivities, now Pan wouldn't be able to see her. "Henry, are you alright?" Her brother nodded. "Where have you been?" "On the other side of the island, playing." "And you're alright?" The boy nodded again. "Oh thank The Lord. Emma would kill me if anything happened to you." The boy perked at his bio moms name. "Are they here?" "Yeah they are. And they're coming for us." "You saw them?" Henry asked, his grip on her hand getting tighter. "Talked to them, they're doing pretty good for camping in the jungle. I'd say they have it rougher than we do. Your mom is pretty determined, and you'll never believe who is with them." She smiled a bit, leaving her brother guessing. "Who?" He asked early. "Hook." "Hook?" Juliet nodded and grinned. "That means that we might be going home on his ship!" "My thoughts exactly." The boys eyes lit up. "A real pirate ship." "Henry! Why don't you come and join us? Your sister won't be up for some time." Pan called. "Go on. I'll be here for a while. Just don't let him know what you know." Henry nodded and moved away as Juliet closed her eyes and relaxed, hoping Pan wouldn't catch on.


End file.
